Broken
by sunnyzhp22
Summary: After a long week, everyone's asleep except for Zoro, he hears a weird voice and then realizes it's his captain... talking to himself? Currently Haitus
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a story, I am so sorry for any oc or grammar mistakes.

There is slight swearing involved. And it probably is pretty bad... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own One Piece (sadly)

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! * !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 

**Normal**

It was quiet on the Thousand Sunny, an act that most people would probably think impossible, most people including most of the crew. The main reason for that was that all of the straw-hats were asleep, after staying up for a week without so much as a nap - they had been far too busy with other stuff, _**Pirate **_stuff. The following activities were what caused the crew to suffer from lack of sleep, escaping from the marines, fighting some foolish pirates that had tried to steel Nami's money (They are now shivering in a hospital murmuring how they were sorry and for the "Scary demon lady" to let them go) and dropping them off at the nearest island which had a hospital had tired them out. They were too tired to even tell someone to stay on night watch (A dangerous move that's true, but they were too tired to care at this point) so no one was awake, ~yawn*, well almost no one.

Zoro sat up, scratching his head in a sleepy manner. He got up and stretched a bit. Looking around and realizing that he was the first one up left a smirk on his face. 'Heh, well what do you know? For once I'm the first one up, take that shitty love-cook!', he laughed at his thoughts silently, careful to keep from waking them up, he knew how tired they still were. Zoro is a rather muscular man with short, mossy green hair. He always carries his three katanas around him, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. He has three identical gold earrings on his left ear with the exception of one of them having a tear shaped extension. There is a black bandana that he ties to his left arm if he is not fighting and ties it on is head if he is. As he was already imagining how that "Shitty love-cook" would react to a boot in the face as a wake up call, he was startled (to say the least) when he heard someone murmuring something. Silently making his way towards the bow where the noise was coming from, Zoro was surprised to see Luffy awake and sitting on the head of the... lion flower thing they had as a head figure. He was about to call out to the captain but stopped cold in his tracks when he heard what the younger boy was muttering.

"Latitude, N 0° 21' 5.6171" Longitude,W 153° 37' 58.125" , traveling at 50 miles an hour, should land at next island in around 20 hours, plenty of time for the others to get their sleep...".

Suddenly, Luffy's head swung over and looked directly at Zoro, or rather where Zoro would have been if he had still bean standing in that spot and not ducked behind the large mast which had the Straw hat's flag waving proudly in the wind. 'SHIT! Why am I hiding! No, before that, what the hell did Luffy just say?' freaked out by his and Luffy's behavior, Zorro was struggling to remain quiet. After a few minuets that seemed to take forever, Zoro heard a sigh from Luffy.

"Must be hearing things... again", Suddenly Luffy became rigid with what looked like fear "Damn it! They might have already woken up!", Luffy quickly jumped down from the figure head and ran towards the sleeping quarters. Zoro saw only a glimpse of Luffy's face as he continued running till he was inside, not noticing Zoro hiding in the shadows. What Zoro saw worried him more, Luffy's face was serious, even though it showed a little bit of concern and worry, it was serious... which is the same thing as saying that Sanji was gay... or something like that. Or, in other words, using Zoro's exact wording... 'THIS MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE!'.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! * !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 

**Zoro**

I was shocked, if you have to know how weird it was for Luffy to make that face, then you probably have never even stood 10 feet of the guy. I mean sure, he gets a bit serious when his nakama gets hurt, but he is crazy mad at that point. This... he was serious and... calm... at the same time. Calm... that's another word that can never be used to describe Luffy, that it fit so perfectly now... Sure care free yes, but normally he is all hyper and shit like that.

"Baka!", I shouted, surprising even me, "Calm down!", I took a couple of deep breathes to soothe me, and calm my raging mind down, I succeeded in at least calming down the thoughts pounding around in my head, another couple of breathes had finally made my mind settle down. I was contemplating whether to go back to sleep and take what I just heard from Luffy as some sort of food plan or something (I mean, what do those numbers and wording even mean?) when Nami came out and screamed at me.

"Urusai!", Nami was standing a the door in her night gown, making a _**really **_angry face, "Some of us are trying to sleep here!", wow, for someone who was screaming at the top of her lungs, she sure thought it was bright to tell someone else to shut up. She was our navigator, with eyes that said defy me and die with bright orange-redish hair, she was really a one of a kind. If she had grown up in a harsher condition where she was forced to kill others with nothing that she needed to protect, then I bet she would have turned into one hell of a fighter. But, thankfully, she still had some friends and family left, even after her mom was killed. If they weren't there, I couldn't even predict what would have happened. I rubbed my head, it was pounding from the noise the women was making, and sighed, at that moment I realized that something was weird with what Luffy had said.

"Oi! Nami", I called to her, there was something I needed the navigator to confirm.

"What now?"

"... what does N 0° 21' 5.6171", W 153° 37' 58.125" mean?", at this, Nami's face paled considerably and looked like she head wrong.

"... _**Latitude**_, N 0° 21' 5.6171" _**Longitude**_,W 153° 37' 58.125" ... ?", Nami asked, she looked very, very confused (And a little bit shaken) at my question, as if I just asked her why she thinks that I carry three swords, trying to make sure what I asked was what she thought it mean without making me or her look stupid.

"...? Yeah, I think so...?", Nami swallowed her saliva.

"Just wait here a second", after saying that Nami started to run into the cabin, clearly going to her room, I was about to follow her, but thought better then to. She lets no one into her room, NO. ONE. One time the shitty love cook tried to follow her into her room, he got kicked in a place no man should ever be kicked in. And I wasn't willing to follow his fate. At least I didn't have to wait for too long. Nami soon came running back out, carrying a map in her hands. She power walked down the stairs and set the map down on the grassy floor.

"Look here,", Nami said, pointing at a part of the map, "This is where we were last time I checked our coordinates,", her fingers slide across the map until stopping at an intersection of two lines, "Taking in wind speed and the force of the current, we should be about here", she started tapping her finger in a spot on the map. "Can you guess what the coordinates are?", without giving Zoro a chance to answer, Nami continued, " Latitude, N 0° 21' 5.6171" Longitude,W 153° 37' 58.125". That is almost the **exact **location of the Thousand Sunny. Now why did you know this?", Nami was demanding answers, I couldn't blame her. I wanted answers too, from Luffy...

"... In the current direction and speed we are gong at, will we reach the next island in 20 hours?", now I was really considering the thought of me going just hallucinating everything, this conservation included.

"Zoro, don't be stupid. We're in the Grand Line, there is no way that we are moving in the correct direction, I even made sure to cast anchor so that we wouldn't get swept to god knows where-"

"Shut up and tell me will we, or will we not be at the next island in 20 hours?", I was irritated and I didn't even try to hide it. Will the bitch just goddamn tell me if it's true or not!?

"I'm telling you! There's no way-", her talking was caught short as she realized (Finally) that we were moving. Didn't she say something about wind speed and currents earlier? Last time I checked that meant that the ship was moving. I guess she was just tired. I wouldn't blame her. She looked down at the log pose on her wrist and nearly jumped. I looked over to see what she was so shocked over. Despite that fact there was no one at the helm, the needle steadily pointed forward, toward the next island. Right where the ship was headed. Nami realized this much faster then I did, and was already checking the route. After a few minuets she looked up, she was so clearly shocked that there was no need for me to ask. After a bit of silence Nami took a deep breath.

"Yes. Considering the speed of wind, we should get to the next island in around 20 hours." I was about ask about the wind when she continued, "I have never seen something like this before. Normally winds can only be stable to a point since they are just the force of air pushing each other forward, The Grand Line just makes the changes in which the air flows in from so much more random. But this is different. It will continue to blow this way, it will not change. It is pretty much a path of wind that will continue to blow this way regardless of what weather happens and any change in current won't even-", I had no clue what she was muttering about now, but I understood what I needed to know.

"So that is a yes right?".

* * *

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&

**Nami**

This was insane. I woke up to Zoro shouting at someone, but when I went out to tell him and the other person to shut up, I was slightly surprised (I still yelled at him though). What happened next though, was just plain insanity. He had correctly guessed the coordinates of the Thousand Sunny's location, the fact that the Sunny was moving in the direction of the next island (Which should have been impossible without the log pose, which she was wearing), and the time it would have took. I was still in my mess of thoughts as to why the wind current wasn't ever going to change. When I heard Zoro talking again. I had almost forgotten he was there,

"So that's a yes right?", I looked up, a little startled, but I answered quickly enough.

"That's right. In short even if there is no one steering the ship, we will still reach the next island in 20 hours", I stared at him. It was kinda hard not to (And for once it wasn't because of his short mossy green hair) he was being too inconsistent, he was saying all of the correct things, yet he kept on asking if what he said was correct, or if anything he said meant anything. My face became slightly warmer at my choice of words, but it passed quite quickly, and I focused on the puzzling puzzle before me.

I looked at the swordsman expectantly, hoping that he was going to explain how he got this information, he didn't seem to be someone who knew about oceans and stuff. That could only mean that he got this info from someone else. But the question was, who? I was the one who knew about the seas and currents, the navigator. Wasn't that why Luffy asked her to join his crew? If not that, what was the reason?

I waited a couple more minuets before deciding that he wasn't going to answer me if I didn't ask him first.

"... How do you know this?", Zoro suddenly looked up as if he forgot I was there. I was kinda irratated but then I remembered that I had also forgotten he was there when I was contemplating what was happening.

"Hu? Wha- oh, It's... nothing", Zoro looked away. A minuet barely passed and he had walked off, into the cabins. Now I was really irritated 'Not going to tell me? Fine then. I'll just have to ask Robin to lend me a hand' I could feel a smile creeping up onto my face, and I doubt that it was a smile of good will. I turned around and made my way to the women's side. With her Hana-Hana fruit, I doubt that there is going to be any way for Zoro to actually keep what it was he heard or saw to himself for too long.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

* * *

~Okay, I know that there are a lot of Sanji x Zoro pairings and others where Sanji's gay, but the point is that Sanji is usually falling in love with every girl he meets. He wouldn't really be considered gay unless you read the fan fics and doujinshis

As stated earlier I am new at this and I would love it if you could review it for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hm? I got two reviews... OMG! Thank you guys! Well, here's chapter two!

This is my first time writing a story, I am so sorry for any oc (Except for Luffy) or grammar mistakes. There is slight swearing involved. And it probably is pretty bad... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own One Piece (sadly)

* * *

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

_**Robin**_

I stirred from my light sleep. Despite having not fallen asleep in days, I just couldn't fall into a deep sleep. Or rather, my body wouldn't let me anymore. After living a life where if I slept too soundly, I could be killed, my body just wouldn't allow itself a good night's sleep, I haven't fallen into a deep sleep since I was 10. But it's a lot better now. I no longer woke up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. But I couldn't even explain how much better it had gotten after the CP9 incident, I didn't know how much they had occupied my mind, thinking that I could no longer stay here... If I didn't want them to suffer the same fate as the people from my island. Knowing that they wouldn't be killed by them had helped me relax, a lot. I also felt that I might have avenged their deaths in a way, beating up the 'Commander' that is (of course it was also because of a small grudge I was carrying from the way he had treated me after I had surrendered) . Footsteps were walking towards the leading to the women's quarters' door. Another pair was walking towards the male side. I guessed that the one headed this way was miss-navigator, she had, after all, rushed out to shout at mister-swordsman. I wonder what she was going to do now.

The door creaked open and miss-navigator peeked in a second later. She was clearly contemplating whether or not she should wake me up. I decided I had enough sleep if miss-navigator was already up. This was definitely going to be something interesting.

"Yes?"

Miss- navigator jumped slightly into the air in a very amusing way. Well, to be fair, everyone on this crew was very amusing. Especially the captain. He was much more wild then I thought he would have been when I first met him. Even then, he had smashed an eternal pose which lead to the easy way out, and decided to keep on his previous course. He was rather... unpredictable at times. But that is what makes this crew so... fun to be with...!? 'Fun'? Did I really just think that?

"Hey Robin, could you help me with a little task?", Nami was looking at me with a rather evil grin on her face. I assumed she was thinking of something interesting. And if so, I want in.

"Sure."

* * *

Normal

On the other side, Zoro was stepping into the room, careful not to wake anyone up. He was stepping over Sanji who was sleeping on the ground (For no apparent reason) when he suddenly grabbed Zoro's foot in a tight hug.

"Nami~_Swan!_", Zoro almost slammed his foot into the blond's face. But stopped quite quickly when he reminded himself (Continuously) that he needed the entire crew asleep for the plan to work. Zorro then proceeded to shake Sanji's arms off of his leg. Once Sanji's hands had finally been pried off of his leg, Zoro then walked further into the cabin, swearing that he would return the favour once the 'Shitty Love-Cook' had woken up. Taking a few deep breathes, he continued forward. Towards where he was sure his captain would be sleeping.

As Zorro got closer towards the sleeping figure, he was almost certain that what he had seen earlier in the night was just and illusion. Luffy was sprawled over on his bed, lying in a very messed up manner, snoring loudly with a large grin on his face. His hair was messier when he was sleeping, then when he was up and about. A straw-hat was clutched tightly in his left hand, a present from Shanks, a red haired (And rather famous) pirate. Looking at Luffy's messy sleeping habits, you would find it hard to believe that he had over 3,000,000, beri on his head, or the fact that he was aiming to be the next Pirate King. Zoro sighed while rubbing his head, 'Maybe I imagined it... yeah that was probably it, I'll check with Nami tomorrow', Zoro yawned before sitting down and fell asleep right there in a matter of seconds. It is for this reason that he didn't notice Luffy's left eye opened slowly and looked at Zoro's sleeping figure in a very wary way...

Back on the women's side, Robin was trying to figure out what had happened. Nami had asked her to keep and eye on Zoro, and tell her if he was acting funny. And what she had just seen (Courtesy of her Hana-Hana fruit, growing an eye on the other side of the wall, she had seen what just happened) was definitely strange. When Sanji had grabbed onto Zoro's leg, she was fully expecting Zoro to try and crush his skull. But he had stopped at the last minuet and shook Sanji's arms off without waking him. 'Mister-swordsman cannot put up with mister-chef and mister-chef could not put up with mister-swordsman. The fact that mister-chef was still asleep after doing something like that was exceedingly strange. After that, mister-swordsman had walked beside captain-san's bed and looked... no, it was more like studied him for a couple of minuets before he looked like he had reached a conclusion and had plopped down and fallen asleep', Robin turned her head and saw that Nami had fallen asleep. While waiting to see whether or not Robin had seen anything strange, she had sat down cross legged and tried to stay awake, despite the headache and drowsiness she was experiencing. However she had fallen asleep in a matter of minuets. Robin who could tell that Nami needed more sleep, had decided to tell her about what she saw in the morning.

* * *

_**Nami**_

A strange sound was coming from outside. A lot of ruckus, couldn't they just stay quiet and let me sleep? I turned over on my side and pulled my blankets over my head, hopping to drown out the noise. I didn't succeed, they were all shouting at each other saying things like 'Prepare to drop anchor' or 'Pull in the mast', jeez. Why were they shouting such pointless things? There us no reason for them to be doing such things in the middle of the sea- "SHIT!"

I jumped out of bed and was dressed in less then a minuet (A personal best, if I do say so myself) and was out the door and onto the deck. As I guessed, there was an island coming into view quite quickly and the rest of the crew were trying to slow us down so that the Thousand Sunny wouldn't crash into the port. Sanji was in the kitchen, cooking something, Usopp and Chopper were pulling up the main sail so that the wind wouldn't keep on pushing us forward (It was blowing surprisingly hard and pushing the Sunny to go faster), Franky was at the wheel, ready to use either the chicken escape or the paddle if necessary. Brook was playing a song on his violin (I really don't see why that was necessary), and Robin was checking up on the rear sail. Zoro and Luffy seemed to still be asleep, well Zoro was to be expected, but why was Luffy still asleep? It wasn't like those guys we fought were a challenge or anything. Robin was the first one to notice me coming out of the women's chambers.

"Why, good morning miss-navigator", her sea blue eyes were sparkling and she was tucking her black hair behind her ears, clearly enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing around her. I was about to ask her about what she saw yesterday when everyone started saying their 'Good Mornings'.

"Nami!", Chopper called to me, it looked like he wanted to jump down to give me a big hug, but he was too preoccupied with the main mast. The small reindeer's short brown fur was being blown around wildly, and his pink top hat was in danger of being blown away, but he was using his left hoof to hold to steadily in place. He was this ship's doctor and an amazing one at that.

"Hi Nami!", Usopp, he had an unbelievably long nose. He had a farmer's tan and curly brown hair. He was a big lier, but he was a good sharpshooter. He also dabbled a bit in making stuff, although that was mainly Franky's strong point-

"Good morning Nami-san, could you let me see your-"

"NO! Shut the hell up!", I was satisfied that Brook had landed a good five meters away from where I kicked him. There is no, and I repeat NO way I am showing him my panties. Brooke seemed almost un-fazed as he stood back up immediately.

"Yo-hoho-ho! Nami you broke my heart. Ah! But since I am a skeleton, I have no heart to break! Yo-hoho-ho!", Yes Brook was a skeleton. He had actually died many years ago and came back using the power of the Yomi-yomi fruit which allowed a second chance at life. The only other thing he had other then bones was his huge black Afro, he claims it's because he had strong roots.

"Yo Nami! I'm feeling _**SUPER**_ _today!_!", Franky called to me, lifting his arms off of the wheel to put his arms together making his signature pose and a star appear where his arms touch each other. He was a cyborg, part human part machine. He had blue hair which was combed in a way that it looked like a wave. He was this ship's Ship-Write, and a pervert (And proud of it!). The biggest proof of that was that he was only wearing a speedo and a unbuttoned vacation shirt. As Usopp and Chopper were shouting at Franky to keep his hands on the wheel, Sanji came running out.

"Nami~_Swan!_!", Sanji was a blond cook with a curly eyebrow. His hair covered the left side of his face, so I sometimes wonder what the other eyebrow looks like. He was the chef and a self-proclaimed 'Ladies Man', he usually wore a black suite. He was running towards me in a frantic way with one hand in the air and the other holding a glass with something in it. There were harts floating in the air surrounding him and in his eyes. The same reaction happened when he was looking at Robin.

"I made this nutritious fruit shake just for you. It has many health benefiting fruits and vegetables added and is a great way to wake you up in the morning", Sanji was holding the platter with the pink colored shake on it towards me while he was bowing. I did mention he is a ladies man, right?

"Why thank you Sanji-kun,", I took a sip out of the straw poking out of the cup. A sweet, chilled liquid filled my mouth with a hint of sourness. It felt like I was picking exotic fruits and was simply plopping them into my mouth as I went. It was delicious. "It's really good!".

"Thank you Nami_~Swan!_!, Did you like yours _Robin~Chwan_!", I looked over at Robin to see one of her hands which was growing out of the ship holding a similar looking cup, only the drink in her cup was more of a violet-blue color, while mine was a soft pink.

"Yes, it was delicious", Robin said as she was taking another sip from her cup with a smile. At this point, Sanji was holding his hands towards his chest, and an expression that said if he died right now, there would be no regrets left in his heart. Except we all knew better. After all, he had a dream to find All Blue, a legendary sea filled with all of the fish from all of the other seas.

" Oh, Sanji-kun, could you make on for me as well?", Brook, a skeleton, wanted a smoothie... that was just how weird this crew was.

Usopp looked down and noticed my drink, "Hey Sanji! I want one too!",

Chopper noticed it as well, "Me too! Me too!",

"Could you make one for me too?", Franky also wanted to drink a smoothie, it seems.

"Yeah yeah, in a second", Sanji's mood immediately turned sour. Despite how he treats ladies, he was less... patient with people of the same sex. He hardly ever makes anything disgusting though, even though he says he uses rotten food for the others. Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Hey, why is that stupid marimo not up yet?", another puff, "Or Luffy for that matter".

I said nothing about what happened last nigh, I only leaned against the railing and sipped on my smoothie. After a few minuets, Sanji shrugged and went into the kitchen to start on everyone else's smoothies. I over at Robin and she seemed to have gotten my message. She started walking over after taking one last look at the sails. She began her way into the room with the huge aquarium filled with the fish we caught in the sea. I followed her in and closed the door.

* * *

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

And that's the end of chapter 2. (That was fast)

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first time writing a story, I am so sorry for any oc or grammar mistakes.

There is slight swearing involved. And it probably is pretty bad... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own One Piece (sadly)

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

Nami closed the door so that she could have a private talk with Robin. As she wasn't sure how serious (Or possibly amusing) the situation was, she decided it would be best if she was told without eaves-droppers. Nami walked over to where Robin was standing and sat down near her. After a brief pause, the red-head looked up at Robin. "So, did you find anything strange happening?",

"...yes...", Robin wasn't sure how she should rely to that, she decided it would be best if she said it while she was sitting down. She did notice something strange going on, but she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out the reason why. And that made her a bit anxious. And normally, nothing makes her feel anxious, or even disturbed.

Nami waited for a bit. She was also a bit anxious. She wanted, no, needed to know how Zoro knew those things. It didn't make sense, Zoro shouldn't have any knowledge about the seas. Hell, he could get lost in a strait hallway! There was no way that Nami was going to accept that he knew more about navigation then she did. And so she needed to know where he got that information from, if he guessed... he was going to die for disturbing her this much! Nami waited for a few minuets, they seemed dragged on and Nami started fidgeting, finally, Robin continued.

"...well, for one, mister-cook had grabbed his leg while he was dreaming, yet he didn't get hit, he didn't even wake up...", Nami was shocked at this. 'Zoro didn't hit Sanji? This... this may be more serious then I thought it would have been', Nami sighed, already confused as to whether or not something had happened to Zoro. 'Was he sick? No, that would have made him even more irritated, Maybe some kind of bet? With who? It's not like there were any other people who really focused on betting other then me. Maybe Zoro was sleep walking? Maybe he was too focused on something else (Like a swordsman or something like that)? Maybe he was gay...?' Nami was shocked at how her train of thought went out of control. 'What the fuck am I talking about?!' Nami was shaking her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind. Robin looked on, amused by Nami's behaviour, and then she continued her 'Report'.

"...Then afterwards, mister-swordsman walked over to where Luffy was sleeping... and... it seemed like he was studying him...", Robin smirked at Nami's reaction to this, first horror, then shock, and then finally an evil grin crept up onto Nami's face. 'If he is gay... I wonder how much blackmail he can take before he snaps', it was pretty obvious what Nami was thinking about, if you know what her personality is like at least. And it isn't that hard to know what her personality is like, 'My money is mine and if you try to take it prepare for a painful death', this also made her quite amusing.

"Robin... could you keep your eyes on him for a bit more?", Nami said while her eyes were in beri signs.

"Sure, miss-navigator, but wasn't there some kind of reason that you wanted me to keep an eye on him in the first place? The way you were acting sure didn't seem like you were planning to get anything to blackmail him with, more like... a competitive feeling".

Nami's back straitened, as she remembered the initial reason for wanting to keep tabs on the swords man, her ego flared a bit at the thought. She sighed, "Well, there was something that was really bothering me. You see last night...".

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Nami**_

After I finished telling Robin what had happened last night, she got quiet for some time. I think that she was thinking about how that tied in with what she saw last night, about Zoro's strange actions. Now I'm wrestling with the thought of whether I should blackmail him for beri or information. Information being how he had known about the coordinates and wind speed and others. So much that my head was starting to spin, somehow it had turned to whether Navigation was more important or Beri. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear what Robin just said. So I asked her to repeat what she just said. Robin sighed,

"How about this, I will watch mister-swordsman for a week, if after a week I still cannot find out what's bothering the swordsman, then I will confront him and ask him. If it simply is that he is now... attracted to the same sex, then you can do what it is you want with him", wow, Robin's good. I was about to say something when suddenly, Luffy's voice boomed across the ship.

"SANJI! MEAT!", I sighed. Luffy was up now, and just as we were approaching the next island. I must admit, he was good at waking up before we reach the next island. As I was heading outside to join the others, my mind only barely noticed the fact that Zoro was checking up on Luffy after he had gotten the strange information.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Zoro**_

I nearly fell on my head when I was woken up by Luffy who was screaming for some meat (Courtesy of the Shitty Love-Cook). He was up and about really quickly, acting really hyper, and seemed to have the maturity of a six year old. This almost made me believe that nothing really happened yesterday, that it was all just me dreaming. However, I knew that if Nami did indeed talk with me yesterday, then that would mean that it was true. I had to ask her to make sure. But first , I had to slam a certain idiot in the gut for grabbing onto my leg in a time where I couldn't retaliate and kill him at the moment. I walked out after Luffy. He quickly ran into the kitchen and started demanding some food. As he was eating, I was silently observing him. It really seemed that there was nothing wrong. The longer I studied him, the more uncertain I was that what I heard yesterday wasn't true. Until Nami came in that is.

Nami walked in with Robin, a couple of minuets later they were followed by everyone else. Seeing as Luffy was up now, it was time to eat. I saw through the window that we were nearing the island that me and Nami were talking about yesterday. Yup, that conversation really happened. Damn it.

As everyone was taking their seats, Shitty-Love Cook began handing out some plates of food. On most of the plates had two slices of toast, some bacon with eggs, sliced apples and a pile of carrots. Luffy, however, had about ten slices of ...beef? Added to his plate, and everything else was doubled. Luffy immediately began digging into his plate, finishing half of it in under a second. As Luffy was busy digging in to his plate of food and everyone else was trying to finish what they had on his plate before it got taken away by Luffy, Love-Cook gave everyone a cup filled with a liquid, each had a different color. Brook's was a blackish color, Franky's was a combination of bright red and aqua blue, Usopp's was a green with red specks here and there, Chopper had a light blue one that almost looked like the color of a cloud (And I know what a cloud looked like thanks to our adventure in Skypiea), Nami and Robin already had their's in their hands, so that means that me and Luffy were the only ones who didn't get a drink. I couldn't care less, but the same couldn't be said for Luffy.

"Sanji! What's that? I want! I want one now!", Luffy was begging like a seven year old. I still have a hard time believing that he was so crazy strong.

"URUSAI! I'll get to that in a minuet!", Shitty Love Cook seemed agitated, why was that? I haven't even kicked him, yet he seems so wary around me and Luffy. There wasn't any time for me to think about that because Nami had started talking.

"We will be reaching the next island in a few moments. I think it would be best if we all quickly finish eating quickly so we can go onshore and buy what need quickly and get back out. This is an island that is well known for being one of the most hostile islands towards pirates. There have been many accounting where an innocent man was shot to death just because he seemed remotely like a pirate.", wow, the island that Luffy was talking about didn't seem to be very nice towards pirates. And Luffy was acting like he had no connection with the island whatsoever, he was just munching down happily on his meal. Nami continued with her talk,

"I think it would be best for Sanji, Ussop, and Chopper to definitely be going on land to buy us what we need since their faces aren't on the wanted posters.", at this, Sanji's shoulders clearly dropped as he remembered the sadness about his failure of a picture on the wanted poster, and Usopp seemed utterly scared that he was being sent out onto an island where pirates were persecuted.

"I-I'm afraid I can't go onto the island. I have the 'I-cannot-step-foot-on-that-island disease'", Usopp was clearly lying, and the only one who didn't seem to notice that fact was Chopper,

"EEEHHHH!? Someone call a doctor!", Chopper panicked, momentarily forgot that he was the doctor on this boat.

"That's You!", Usopp and Nami said in unison while they made a crocodile face and slapped Chopper's head. Meanwhile Luffy was laughing at the ruckus that they were making, while he was still shoving food down his throat. Sanji came back and placed a cup filled with a golden yellow and red liquid in it.

"Yo-hoho-ho! What about me? My face isn't on the posters", Brook said, well it was true that his face wasn't the same as the one on the posters, it's only because that he was only a skeleton now and his poster showed him while he was still alive.

"No, you're... well, dead. The villagers don't exactly welcome devil fruit users, and even if they don't think that you use a devil fruit, they will think that you had come from Hell as a demon, and even if they were normal people, they still wouldn't take too kindly to 'demons who have come to sell their soul to Satan'. ", Nami sighed. "The safest thing is for Usop, Sanji and Chopper to go, Robin could go as well since her picture shows her as an eight year old". 'Well that made sense I guess' I thought, and I unconsciously looked over at Luffy, and what I saw frightened me. Luffy looked kinda shocked, the way he would have looked like if someone had told him to kill one of his nakama or else... that kind of expression. And the fact that he was making this expression just because he was told that only Usop, Sanji, and Chopper could go didn't seem to be right. But a second later the expression was gone, replaced with a pouting face of a seven year old. A quick glance around the table showed that they were all to preoccupied with eating their food before Luffy stole it, so no one seemed to notice something wrong.

"Nami, could I please go as well? I promise that I won't cause any trouble,", Luffy was pleading with a childlike expression, something that really didn't fit right with his previous expression.

*Sigh* "Luffy, you are the only one I absolutely cannot allow to get off the ship. Not only do you have the highest bounty here, but you also cannot stay out of trouble, if you get off here, I can't be sure that we can all leave without being involved", Luffy started making a hurt face. He wanted to go outside... for what reason? I have a feeling if I follow him and see what he is going out to do, I will understand more about what is happening to Luffy.

"It's fine if we just stay disguised right? I'll just follow the captain around to make sure that Luffy doesn't get into too much trouble", I suggested this because I really needed to know what is going on. Normally I don't get involved with personal issues, but this was just too strange even for Luffy. As I was looking around the table, I noticed that there was another group of people who were acting funny. Sanji, Robin, and Nami were looking at me weirdly, as if me speaking up for Luffy was one of the most awkward things I have ever tried to do. "What?"

Nami smiled one of her signature evil smiles, "Nothing, Zoro".

Robin just smiled pleasantly, "Oh, it's nothing that you need to be concerned about".

And the Shitty Love-Cook was looking at me with disgust "You disgust me", see?

The rest of the gang was trying to tell Usopp and Choper about the things that they needed, and I was as confused as hell.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Yeah, want to know why Sanji is acting weird? You'll have to wait until the next chapter comes out (Sorry)

please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Man, having Zoro and Sanji in the same room... there ended up being a lot more excess swearing then what I had planned... (Thank you Oda for giving me an excuse to have two dude swear at each other in a very comical fashion (^U^)/)

This is my first time writing a story, I am so sorry for any oc or grammar mistakes.

There is slight swearing involved. And it probably is pretty bad... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own One Piece (sadly)

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Sanji**_

I was utterly disgusted by what the Marimo-head was doing last night. Studying Luffy? He was so concerned over that that he had refrained from hitting me when I was down. If it was me, not even if Robin-chan or Nami-san had asked me to, I probably wouldn't have been able to stop from wedging my foot in his gut. The only reason that I could think of was that he was bi-sexual, in other words, gay. Even Nami and Robin thought the same, they probably shouldn't have talked about it in the aquarium room though. Franky had installed a speaker system so that I could talk to them while I was making food. Thanks to that, their conservation traveled all the way up into the kitchen and I suddenly heard Robin-chan and Nami-san talking about how they thought that Zoro was gay. I almost dropped my cigarette into the dish! Still, I am happy that the Stupid Marimo had allowed me to stay asleep. The dream was amazing and I was glad that the Stupid-Swordsman didn't wake me up. _It was about Nami and me, we were living in a little cottage and we had two beautiful baby girls, one was named Stella, and one was named Lola. We were in love and we- _*Splurt*

"Sanji!?", who was that?

"Quick! Someone call a doctor!", ah well, I'm too happy to care.

"Chopper! YOU. Are. The. Doctor. Here.",

"Oh, yeah!", something cold pressed on my chest, and I was still too much into my dreams that I didn't care at all..

"Why did mister-cook get a nose bleed and fall down?", Robin_~Chwan _was worried about me!

"I don't know, normally we do something that causes him to have that massive nose bleed. Ah well,", Nami_~Swan_ was so wonderful when she was being cold to me!

"Just ignore the stupid bastard",... It was the stupid Marimo... I. am. Going. To . Kill. Him.!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SHITTY MARIMO?", I screamed as I sat up.

"I SAID THAT YOU SHOULD JUST GO AND BLEED TO DEATH", he was making a crocodile face that screamed I hate you, I made sure I was wearing the same face. It wasn't too hard to, he makes me want to turn him into shish-kabobs.

"OH? TRY TO CUT ME, AND I BET THAT THE NEXT DISH WILL BE MARIMO-KABOBS!" I was already standing and I was lifting up my right leg threateningly, I was ready to attack if he decided to try and push his luck further.

"IF YOU TRY TO COOK ME I WILL SLICE YOU IN TWO!" S.M.H (Stupid. Marimo. Head.) had already drawn out two of the three sword that he used. We both charged forward at the same time, ready to attack the other, at least I was.

"_**URUSAI!**_", Nami yelled as she bonked both of our heads. Her fists are amazingly strong... She is amazing! Nami then seemed to realize something as she looked at me intently... SHE WAS LOOKING AT ME INTENTLY! I could feel my blood about to splurt out from my nose again when I heard what she was asking me.

"Sanji, why did you say that Zro disgusts you? I can understand if you said something like he would make even more of a racket, but why 'Disgust'?", Nami_~Swan _was so smart! But now I have to think up of an excuse. I can't really tell them that I had accidentally listened in on their conservation can I?

"...well, the idiot swordsman (At this point the man in question made a growl towards me from the table, as he had already gotten back up and have sat down in his previous spot) has the direction sense of a worm (Another hiss) and I doubt that he would be able to keep tabs on Luffy... If we decide he can go that is, he would probably lose him in a few seconds. If he was going to go and follow Luffy, then another person would have to follow him to make sure he doesn't get lost...", all eyes were pointing in my direction, well, other then Shitty-swordsman who was stiffiling a yawn, and Luffy who was finishing off everyone else's breakfast while they were too busy with the task at hand. 'Oh Shit!'

"Sanji-kun, you won't mind doing that... will you?", Nami-san was asking me for a favor?OF FREAKING COURSE I AM GOING TO ACCEPT!

"Of course not Nami_~Swan_!", I was doing my happy dance, which consisted of moving my legs around so quickly that it was a blur. Then I turned around and 'Git up close and personal' with the Shitty Swordsman, "You had better not get into any trouble now, do you hear me? That will give Nami -swan and Robin-Chwan trouble. You got that through your thick scull and into you puny brain?". The Marimo ball looked irritated. He looked like he was about to say something when I heard Nami-san's beautiful voice.

"Okay, now that that is all sorted out, lets have Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Ussop, and Luffy get ready to leave. The girls are going to take their baths first, got it?", Nami said while she was pushing/inviting Robin to step out of the door. A second later, all I could see was red.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

As Chopper was trying to give Sanji an emergency amputation, and Luffy was laughing at them all. Nami had finally gotten Robin alone (Although they were naked in the bath tub), she felt that she needed to talk about their next plan of action. She also needed to tell Robin about why she felt that it would be best to include Sanji in this plan. But Nami just sat there for a while,wondering about how she should bring this up. They were taking a bath after all, and she wasn't sure that even Robin could find something like not uncomfortable. After finding the silence almost unbearable, Nami was about to speak up when Robin beat her to it.

"So you want to tell me about why you wanted mister-cook to go with them, right?", Nami just couldn't help but feel again and again impressed by the sixth sense of this women. But at the same time she was relieved that she wasn't the one who had to bring the topic up. It was awkward enough as it is, sitting so close to each other, naked, but having Robin already understand most of the situation had helped Nami smooth her thoughts out and focus on the on the important ones.

"Yes, I think that if we let Sanji go with them, then we can keep tabs on Zoro easier. You could use your Hana-hana fruit to grow an eye on Sanji's face, the side that are covered by his bangs of course, and people wouldn't see it. Of course, it might lead to us having to tell him our plans though...", Nami was contemplating whether or not the risks were worth it. As she said before, the people on this island were extremely violent and religious. They thought that Pirates were the devil's friends and were sent here from Hell. So, using their doctrine as a reason against the World Government and Marines. They have been killing pirates off for an extremely long time. Having a pirate that was worth more then they probably made in a year at their doorstep, would probably make most of them go berserk (That was also the reason that Nami wouldn't let Brook off. If the villagers had actually saw a moving skeleton, thy would keep on stabbing and smashing until even the bones were gone). Nami shook her head, she decided it would be up to Robin's decision, if she agrees to this plan, then they will proceed, if not, then we will just dock and wait for the needle to change.

"That is true, so I will just have to grow an eye on Cook-san's forehead so I will see what he sees?", there wasn't the least bit of hesitation in her voice, this was getting more interesting then she had expected.

"...yes, well, we had better get ready quickly and meet the rest of the guys on the island", Nami stood up and began walking to the showers so that she rinse and get ready to go on to the island.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Zoro**_

I stepped off o the ship after Luffy. We were wearing some disguises that Usopp and Franky worked together on to make. Luffy was wearing a thick bushy white mustache attached to a pair of thick rimmed glasses and a big plastic nose. Ussop had also covered him with some sort of powder so Luffy's skin seemed to be a shade lighter, and he was wearing a long wig with gray and whiting hair. His signature Straw hat had to be hidden or else it would stand out too much, it was turned into a sombrero thanks to Nami, and he wore a white robe over his vest and jeans. He looked like some old geezer who came from a strange country and was a little too lively for his own good. His personality sorta fit with the costume. I was wearing sunglasses and a cow-boy hat like Ace's, and I had a short stubble of black hair starting to poke out from my chin, do they call these goatees? It kinda looks like the one that Hawkeyes has. I was wearing a blue t-shirt that said 'Happy Camper' on it, and a pair of blue jeans. My Katana were stuffed inside a backpack that Sanji had 'offered' to carry (When Nami said so to keep me from cutting off walls and such, not like it was my fault those walls were always in the way). Sanji was the only one out of us three that wasn't hiding his face. He did get a change of clothes so he was wearing a long sleeved hoodie and sweat pants. This had taken a good while hours the girls were choosing out the clothes. Not that I cared, all that I needed was to find out what was going on with Luffy.

When we first started out, everything seemed to be fine with Luffy, he was jumping around, looking at the meat stands and oogling at the stuff he found cool. The only thing was that he seemed a bit tense, but I thought that it was just because he was on an island that was likely to snap and attack us from all sides if we were to let them know who we really were. But as time went on, it became more apparent, to the point where it seemed that Luffy was actually forcing himself to be his normal happy goofy self. I looked over at Sanji and you could tell h noticed it too by the way his curly eyebrow was pointed down in a serious expression. I thought that it was only me since there was only a slight change in his actions, someone who didn't know him that well probably wouldn't even have doubted Luffy, but we knew him better then that. He was forcing himself to be quite, to shut up and play along, and the only times when Luffy does stuff like that was when there was an immense danger somewhere... probably someone who could kill us, someone who was so strong that it was forcing Luffy to act differently, to act cold to us, his nakama... unless he was always like that and he was simply acting the whole time. But even then, I doubt hat how he felt when he was with us was false. If he really was acting all the time, then that means that this person was strong enough to make Luffy scared... perhaps that he was going to lose us. And that someone was probably here on this island, if that was true, then that would make sense as to why Luffy was so determined to go on this island. Luffy wasn't the kind of person who would run from an enemy, instead he would face them strait on... at least the Luffy I know.

Suddenly Luffy began acting up, it happened at about ten minuets to noon, Luffy acted almost as if he received an electric shock (Which was not possible, we proved that when we were on Skypiea), and froze for two seconds. However he had returned to his happy self almost as soon as he had changed. The only difference was that suddenly he was moving around a lot more erratically, as if he was trying to shake us off. No, he was trying to shake us off. Now he was ducking into alleyways and running on the roof tops, trying to get away from me and Sanji. Even though we had tried our best, Luffy was out of our sights in five minuets, we could no longer see him, there was no sign of him anywhere, and I got a bad feeling in the bottom of my gut that Luffy was in trouble again.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Yay! More replies!

In answer to your question, this is taking place before the two year time skip, and if you see any errors, please point them out for me (Sorry for the trouble) and I will try to correct them in the up coming chapters. And you guys have no idea how happy I am reading your replies, thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, plot is beginning to show.

Looks at comments, hips start waving around like chopper, "Saying those things won't make me happy, you bastards", With a goofy smile on face while obviously happy.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

A tall man was standing on the roof top of the tallest building in the small, and rather pathetic, town. He was waiting for a certain pirate captain to come around, their meeting place was always the same, the roof of the tallest building on the island, the time was always at exactly twelve o'clock, and the punishment for being late or ditching... was always the destruction of the island in question. The man was watching the town's peoples running around doing their business, this was an island known for being extremely aggressive against pirates, but seeing them from his vantage point, he already knew how they really felt and why they decided to try and lead all of the pirates away, (or maybe they really wanted them to die, he didn't care either way). They were scared. They were so scared of the pirates that they were literally shaking in their boots, it would have been soo easy to take control over the idiotic citizens, and they were, completely fooled by their 'Bishop' who came and brainwashed them into being his pawns. Using the doctrine as a cover, the 'Bishop' was giving the town's people courage, and the will to kill, to look down on other humans as if they were lesser then them. And if he decided that, according to the doctrine, pirates were evil incarnates of hell, then they would treat them as so. The 'Bishop' was planning on making them his own personal army so that he could control more, and rule more land. But even the 'Bishop' wasn't even worth his attention, he was far too weak, and his ambitions were far too small. He didn't have any courage, no faith, and sense of responsibility. He was planning on hiding behind his army during the war, and pin all the blame on them if his plan were to fail. All in all, he was a coward, a selfish little cowar who couldn't even fight his own fight. He wasn't worthy of owning a single thing in his life, anything in his life would become pointless and lose their meaning,even nakama, he would probably sell them out to the enemy. In fact, the only one truly worth his attention was, ah, he was here now. The man turned around and looked strait into the obsidian eyes of Monkey D. Luffy.

Down on the streets, Zoro and Sanji were looking frantically for Luffy. As the minuets passed by and nothing huge or disastrous had happened, the two men became more and more worried. Zoro particularly since he swore he kept on ending up at the same place each time he turned around. He had thought that there might be something wrong with Luffy, but for him who treasures friends more then his life to actually ditch his nakama was beyond strange, it was on the path to insanity and a fever if it was Luffy they were talking about. This was not good. Zoro could feel the fear pilling up inside of him, what was happening to his captain? On the Thousand Sunny, Robin was also becoming restless, she saw everything that had happened thanks to the third eye on Sanji's head (Which no one seemed to notice). She was worried about the man who had saved her from abandoning life and gave her a reason to live. She didn't want him to die or think of suicide... which is what it looks like he is doing right at this second. Because Robin was so focused on watching what she was seeing, she didn't notice Nami at all. Nami was standing in front of Robin who had her arms folded across her chest and her eyes closed, concentrating. Nami was considering shouting when Robin's face clearly showed she was agitated, a sight that so far, only Luffy had seen. Nami was surprised in the new expression on Robin's face, she could tell that now was not the time to ask, she left to study her charts and wait for Robin to finish. But seeing as Robin was agitated, Nami became restless as well. A storm's coming...

Luffy was glaring at the man who was standing on the roof, looking over at him. He had already stripped off the disguise and was clutching his straw hat which was sitting on his head furiously in order to refrain from attacking, this man... was the person that Luffy hated the most in the world, more then anyone else in the world, the sole one person that he could never forgive no matter what the reason was. The man in question was slightly taller then an average man would have been, but he wasn't exactly a tall man either. He had short black hair which war swept towards the left side of his face, sometimes covering his left eye. He was wearing a long black robe that covered his whole body except for his face, hands, and his feet. The edges of the coat were splattered with blood, and a design at the back which was so faded you couldn't tell what it said anymore. He wore a business style brown hat, which had a bright red feather that poked out from the side of it. He had tattoos on his hands, and probably more on his body which were hidden form view because of the robes. But his most distinguishable feature was his eyes. One was a deep-sea blue, thew one on the right side of his face, while the other one was a bright violet. It was most likely the result of the devils fruit he had.

Luffy waited for the man to begin speaking, he was making a face that was very different from the happy-go-lucky face that he usually makes, and is instead the face was housing a glare that had hatred and malice in it. It was a face that even the most cruel-hearted pirate out there couldn't have, a face that have known pain. After a moment of silence, the other man burst out in laughter, mocking laughter. After calming down to an extent, the older man looked down at Luffy and smirked.

"How come your late today?", The man's voice was deep, yet it flowed out like silk. If he ever tried to sing, then his voice would have been hypnotizing.

"I'm not late, there is still a minuet left before twelve o'clock.", as if on cue, the giant clock in the middle of the town, the tallest building in the area, started chiming right below their feet, signifying noon.

"So it is, but you know Mugiwara-no-Luffy, you're coming later every time I call you, you do know what happens to the towns-people should you come late right?", not waiting for an answer for Luffy, the man continued, "A hellish like experience, followed by death. And since your ship is also at the island, they will have to suffer from the same fate", Luffy twitched, thinking about how this guy could kill his crew puts him in a state of panic, but he knows how to hide his emotions very well. He was forced to do that in front of many of his friends and family, Ace, Garp, and everyone at the ship. He was forced to hide his real personality in fear, in fear of them leaving if they knew what he had done in the past, of how he was still like. Seeing this, the man grinned, an evil grin full of insanity and desire to monopolise.

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

**(Pause there for a second, just so you know right now, I am not trying to make this a yaoi, you'll find out in a second what I mean by monopolise, and it's not the loving kind)**

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

Luffy, felt this and quickly took a step back and crouched down on one knee, already in position to do gear second. All without a hint of a smile or the goofy-ness that usually comes with being Luffy, there was only wariness and hatred in his actions. The man saw this and only laughed.

"Awww, come on Luffy-san, this is such a nice clock, you don't mean that you are going to destroy the roof now are you? Why don't you just be a good toy and come back to me-", Luffy snapped and his legs pumped the blood around his body, causing them to go around quicker, allowing him more room to punch harder and faster. Without a bit of hesitation, his arm came shooting through strait towards the man. But he simply leaned a bit towards the right and Luffy punch ended up in the side of on of the many churches. "And I can have some more fun-", he leaned to the left and avoided another flying punch that ended up in the side of the same church, "Playing with you-", He jumped into the air slightly to avoid Luffy's 'Sickle attack', by now the church was pretty much a pile of rubble. "And ripping you apart!", By now, the man had made his way to where Luffy was standing and was leaning in at Luffy's face, "Oh, I can still remember the screams you made back then, they were so full of pain and agony-", he jumped back since Luffy had used 'Ax', where he kicks his foot high into the sky, and uses the returning energy to slam into the ground and any poor fool who was there at the time. Sadly, there was none and the kick had landed on the roof with full force, causing the roof to shatter and cause quite a big commotion. However, neither Luffy, nor the other man was even fazed by the collapsing roof around them. "Yet so full of pride at the same time, there was still one part of you that had refused to give in even after all of the torture that you had endured", the man smirked, "Even after I killed your precious brother, you still dared to hide things from me", he watched as Luffy's face had become even more rage filled, and he could visibly feel that Straw Hat had snapped. He was going to use 'That', finally.

His heart started racing even faster, this was the reason that he loved having Luffy as a toy. Not only was he an insanely strong opponent, but there were also so many layers that were piled on top of his true personality. And every time that he would break one of those many layers, the boy acted like a different person, different habits, different expressions, even his voice sounded different. It seems that he has created these layers, because he believes that the true him had done something that was unforgivable. He hides it inside the many layers that he made. And the only way that you could find out what it was that he had done, was to completely and utterly break him. So that there was no more walls in the way, leaving him bare with no way to fend himself and spill his guts. That was the day that Luffy would be discarded from being a toy. Because at that time the 'Toy' would have been broken, and he had no need for broken toys. Straw Hat would be killed and he would find a new toy, it was as simple as that. But Straw Hat proved to have more will than he thought, he had survived days in soletude with no food and no water for weeks, being whipped while being gagged in side a pitch black store house so he couldn't yell for help as other kids walked right past him, not hearing anything. But the ones that had more will power always proved to be more fun in the end. And now, the 'Toy' was preparing to use a sequence of attacks that he had vowed never to use when he ran away from me, something which probably had something to do with the thing which cannot be forgiven.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Zoro**_

I was desperately looking for any sign of Luffy being anywhere on this island. A wrecked building, s a couple of fainted chefs, and some pissed off dude shouting at Luffy for some reason of another, but I couldn't find those, or any kind of sign that Luffy was still on the island anywhere! That is until I heard a loud crashing sound, in front of me was a church that had just collapsed, and a certain familiar rubber arm was stretching out of the building. I was wondering for what reason that Luffy had punched the church when another one came flying and smashed into the church again. I didn't even notice that a leg was also coming when I started running, partly because I had a general idea about where he was, and partly because I needed to get the hell out of there before I get impaled by something and Chopper forces me to lie down and 'Rest', not training was the same thing as saying that I was planning to quite the art of the sword.

I came towards the clock tower, the arms were definitely coming from that place but was Luffy really here-suddenly Luffy's Ax kick smashed down onto the roof of the tower, allot of the tiles fell down and people began evacuating from the ruined clock. I however, ran into it, going as fast as I can to reach the top. After a few minuets I heard a familiar (But extremely shitty) voice enter the tower below me. It seemed that the Shitty-Love-Cook had gotten the same idea as me. The time that it took for me to reach the top seemed like hours. I am sure it felt the same way for Shitty-Blond as well, especially since he entered after me. By the time I had gotten to the top of the roof, I was out of breath, despite my heavy breathes, it didn't seem like Luffy noticed me. I leaned against the roof trying to catch my breath, but as I did, I nearly tripped and almost fell to my death, it was only thanks the the Shitty-Cook that I didn't end up as road kill. He motioned for me to be quiet, at first I was wondering why, but when I saw what was going on, I nearly fell off again.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

You guys are good! I almost posted this on the same day that chapter 4 was posted.


	6. Chapter 6

Them reviews!

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Zoro

_The time is coming, foolish swordsman, soon, you will remember everything that have seen, and I will once again invade your dreams. Straw Hat's haki might be strong, but it will wear off soon, and you will suffer like you have never suffered before. In three days time..._

My eyes shot open, and I was lying in my bed, drenched with cold sweat. It was the dream again. I had been getting this dream every single night, ever since I learned haki during the two years I was away. The night after I learned observer's haki, I got this dream. And every single night after that day, I got the same dream every time. It started with Luffy acting weird, and then he disappeared in a town that we had docked at. When I found him again, he was battling a person on the roof of a clock tower. And then it all went black, and I woke up in my bed. It was the same everyday, and I always woke up in the middle of the night. Normally, I shook it off as my mind playing tricks at me. But now, the voice at the end started saying I only had three days left of... what? What would happen after three days? I didn't like having to wait – I have an absolutely small and limited patience – and also the fact I didn't know what was going to happen... I needed a breath of air. I couldn't help myself, as I was steeping outside, I couldn't help but mutter to myself about 'three days left'...

I stepped out onto the deck, and watched as the sea was rolling past. Franky was on night-shift, and I could visibly tell that he was getting tired, he was dozing off and then shacking himself awake again. I decided to offer to watch the ship. Partly because I was starting to feel sorry for Franky, and partly because I needed some time to think about what was going go to happen after three days, if anything was going to happen at all. Franky agreed quickly and walked into the sleeping quarters to start 'Recharging his systems'. I noticed that two more people had stepped outside a minuet after Franky left. They were the same two people who were the most involved with what was happening in my dream other then Luffy. One was the Love-Love cook, and the other one was Nico Robin. I turned around to address that I noticed them, and apparently it showed on my face that I was wondering why the two crew-members were up.

"Just had a bad dream, you shitty marimo head, you don't need t ask what it's about", the cook seemed tired, yet he didn't want to go to sleep. He seemed so tired that he didn't swear at me – and I don't really count 'Shitty' as a swear - , and if he was that tired then he needed some time to rest. Nico Robin, however, seemed mostly fine, and only a little shaken.

"Well, mister swordsman, why are you up? I was pretty sure that it was Franky's turn to guard the ship", another thing about her, she was really detailed, and noticed allot more then te stupid cook.

"Couldn't sleep", more like too nervous to sleep.

"Well, that's the reason for me too,", Robin smiled, she smiles at most things, which got disturbing at times.

"Yeah", okay, if the was too tired to oogle at Robin, then there was something incredibility wrong with the cook. But then again, I was also too tired to care much about that. I really just wanted to stare at the sea and try to figure out what my dream meant, it did cross my mind that it was possible that the other's reason for waking up was because they had the same dream, but that thought was quickly dismissed as a stupid thought, but I couldn't help myself.

I took a few minuets to carefully chose the words I was going to use. "... did your dream have anything to do with Luffy acting strange?", If it did, then there was at least a little bit of similarities between my dream, and their dreams. And yet a part of me hoped that it wasn't true. That they would say no and my dream would only be that, a simple dream. That part of my hopes were completely shattered. They said that that indeed happened in their dreams. They also agreed that at the end of it Luffy was fighting with a weird man at the end of the dream. They wouldn't say anymore about it though, and a part of me – the cowardly part who wanted to run away from this predicament – was glad. We just stood there for the rest of the night and watched the ocean. We never remembered that Trafalgar Law was still on our ship.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Law

Well, this was interesting. Three of Straw Hat-ya's crew-members all had the same dream about their captain acting up, on the same night. I could clearly hear their conversation from behind the tree that they had planted on their deck. The fact that the dreams wer so similar, and that they could remember it, was most likely not a coincidence. I waited a few more minuets to see whether or not they would continue, but it seems that they came to a mutual understanding that there was to be no more talk on this topic. I wanted them to talk more on the topic. If they did, then I might be able to understand what the problem was, and why it was happening. But seeing as the crew weren' going to continue, I might as well go and see if their captain knew anything about why he was in all of their dreams. I slipped past the people on the deck and made my way towards the cabins, so I could have a talk to the man who I made an allegiance to.

As I saw Straw Hat 'Sleeping' on his bed, I immediately noticed something was wrong with him. His breathing, heart, rate, and brain activity all showed that he was still awake. I opened on of his eyelids to check to see whether he really was pretending to be asleep, this was the best way to check whether or not someone was truly asleep. From the way that his pupils moved, I could say that he was definitely still awake (*). Now, why in the world was he lying to his crew?

"I know you're still awake Luffy-ya, I need to ask you about a few things concerning your previous behaviour", I waited for a few minuets to see whether Straw Hat was going to respond, he didn't, so I continued, "Like how you were fighting a man an-", Luffy-ya's, head shot up and his hands went to cover my mouth. I grabbed both of his hands before he could cover my mouth and make me quite. I just smirked at the expression on his face. Even I knew that there was something wrong with his expression, and I barley knew the kid. He had an expression of worry and slight irritation, his face looked like it belonged to a teen, much unlike the seven year old expressions that he usually makes. "Good, now you're awake, would you rather we have this conversation somewhere a little more... private?", Luffy-ya's face looked even more irritated, but he still gave in.

"Meet me in the library in ten minuets", Luffy got up and started changing his clothes, I made my way out the door, and headed toward the Library.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Normal

In exactly ten minuets, Luffy walked through the door to the library, to where his ally was sitting, Trafalgar Law that is, who had his smirk still on his face. Luffy made his way to the table and sat down so that he was facing him.

Luffy studies Law, hoping that he wasn't going to ruin what it was that he had been hiding. "What is it that you want?", at this Law's smirk became even wider then it was previously.

"Why, Straw Hat-ya, I only want to know exactly what it is you're hiding from me, and the reason for that", Law didn't really dislike the pirate captain sitting opposed to him, but he would have preferred it if the mentioned pirate captain had a bit more of a serious and mature side. If there really was something that Luffy was hiding about his personality, Law felt that he had the right to know.

After a momentary pause by both captains – Luffy because he was wondering whether or not he should respond to the question, and Law because he was waiting for Luffy to answer – Luffy decided that since Law was in an allegiance with him, he had the right to know...

"What I am keeping hidden from you is not something that you need to know at the moment, but if something comes up in the future, then... I will tell you _then_", Luffy paused for a moment and then he continued, "But, if you tell anyone of this, then I will have to dissolve our allegiance, and treat you as an enemy".

Law was surprised at how matured Straw Hat was sounding. But he was fine with it, and it seemed that this Luffy was more... capable then how he seemed to be. Law was trying to figure out why Luffy kept it hidden from his crew. Finding no answers, Law decided to ask him strait out. "I'm fine with your conditions, but answer me one thing, why and for what reason are you keeping this hidden from your crew, I can understand if you're keeping it from me, but why your crew?", Luffy noticeably tensed up, an he paused for a while. But he did eventually continue.

"... That is because there is something that I do not want them to see, no matter what, if they do see it...", Law got the message. Luffy didn't want to talk about it, so, even though he was almost dieing due to curiosity, he didn't ask any further. But thee was one thing he needed to tell Luffy about, about how his crew were muttering about three days left. When Luffy heard this he went rigid with a mixture of fear and hatred.

"He's coming... again... I need to kill him this time...", Law felt like he heard that somewhere before, but he just couldn't place where he heard it from. But something had struck Law as odd. Luffy was... saying that he needed to kill someone... This didn't seem right to the older man. Luffy wasn't the type of person who would wish for someone's death. And even though Luffy proved to be hiding something, he doubted that Luffy was also hiding killing intent. If he did have it, Law would have felt it a long time ago, but he didn't. In the past when Law was fighting along side Luffy, he had never demonstrated any will to kill a person... who was this man that was making Luffy want to kill? But their conversation was disturbed when they heard Zoro call out that he had seen an island. Luffy raced out and donned his usual mask – one of childish pleasure and joy – as he raced out towards his unsuspecting crew, leaving a very puzzled Law behind him.

Robin had walked inside the women's cabins to wake up Nami to tell her that they were approaching another island, but when she came closer to the sleeping figure, Robin got more and more worried, Nami normally sleeps quite quietly and still, but now it seemed that she was thrashing and having a terrible nightmare. She was drenched in cold sweat and her breathing was ragged. Her arms were flailing around violently and striking anything within range. Nami's eyes were closed tightly as if she was trying to stop from looking at something in her dream. Robin tried to wake her up only to be slapped by one of the arms that was flailing around. Worried Robin called to the men outside the door

"Snaji! Zoro! Get Chopper here quickly", as the men outside noticed her voice and rushed inside, Robin used her Hana-hana fruit to hold Nami's limbs down to keep her from thrashing around. Chopper came in a second later followed by the others who were wake now due to the fuss, Chopper came over and gingerly put his hoof on Nami's forhead.

"She's burning up! Usopp, please go and get my medicine bag from the medicine room", Chopper called, as he was checking for any other signs of sickness. Chopper got really worried, and took out his stethoscope from the bag the second Usopp came back with his bag, Chopper frowned since Nami's heart beat was going much faster then it should have been, it was beating as fast as it would have if she was running a mile. This was abnormal. "Quick, carry her to the medicine room, now!", Chopper ordered.

Since everyone was too preoccupied with Nami's worsening condition, no one noticed when Luffy came in, took one look at Nami's current situation, and his face turned murderous.

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

( * ) try it! Lie down and pry open your eyelids with your hands until you can see stuff, and try to keep your eyeballs still, or not to twitch. If you're unconscious then your eyes wouldn't move around randomly, but if your awake then your eyes would look at something to focus on, and so they would move around if you're concious, and stay in one place if you're not. I know that by doing this you can tell whether or not someone was conscious or not based on the movement of the pupile, I have no idea if it works with sleeping...

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! more reviews! I'm so happy right now!

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and ooc-ness, other then that, please enjoy!

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Chopper**_

This was bad, like really, really bad. Nami was burning up, her breaths were going at irregular intervals, and her heart beat was irregular. Her body was under extreme strain and was acting up. I needed to get Nami into the medic room so I could do a thorough examination and see what was wrong. There were currently too many possibilities with the current symptoms, I needed a more exact and precise measurements to tell what exactly was wrong with her, and I don't think this was a simple nightmare, not anymore. We quickly entered the medic and I started to do a check up on Nami... and that was extremely hard when Sanji was crying a river right next to me.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**Normal**

As Chopper was rushing to the medic room so that he could examine Nami more closely, he passed by Luffy who was staring off into space, rooted to the ground, but since he was in such a hurry to get Nami into the medicine room, he did';t see the dark expression on Luffy's face. Luffy was so preoccupied with what ever thought was going through his head the he didn't even notice that Law had came back up and was waiting for him to respond. Before Luffy responded to Law though, he turned around to glare at the up-coming island. Dread was the most prominent emotion showing on the boy's face closely followed by fear and hatred, as he was looking at the island before them. And Law knew, that he was no longer not involved with the situation at hand. He walked over to Luffy, "Now, it directly effects me seeing as we have to dock there for my plan to work", he looked at Luffy with a serious expression on his face, "...and I would like to know if there is anything dangerous on the island that I didn't previously know of".

Luffy was trying to decide whether to tell the man who was demanding answers about what was going on, and he was also wondering how much to tell the man. His emotions were conflicting itself over and over again. One thing came and then another came and then they both went away. He wanted to be able to confide in someone, yet he wanted to push everyone away. He wanted to be able to have somebody fight along-side of him, yet he didn't want any of them to get hurt. He wanted to be able to carry the burden himself, yet he also wanted someone's help. As these conflicting emotions kept on coming and going, neither side letting up. Law was starting to get restless as Luffy wasn't showing any signs of actually complying to what he had asked him to do. Just when Law was about to give up, Luffy decided that Law was trust worthy enough to tell the truth to.

"...there is a man that I need to destroy, no matter what. He is the person who caused Nami to... suffer. This is his way of saying that everyone on my ship has to die... that includes you Law", Luffy said with absolutely no emotion in his voice, and his face looked a bit... calm.

"Oh, is that so?", Law also seemed clam, not that worried that Luffy pretty much just said that he might die if he stayed on the ship. But Law didn't make any notions that he was going to get off of Luffy's ship.

"That man, is waiting for me at the up coming island, He is saying that he is giving me three days to meet with him and discuss what I have to do to save my crew", Luffy's face scrunched up and clearly showed that he was angry. "I either have to give in to him, or kill him, that is the two options he is giving me, and I have to decide which one it will be by three day's time", Luffy looked like he was in pain when he said the last part. Law could tell that Luffy was dreading the up-coming event, and it had taken allot to tell Law all of this. He was also sure that oher then him, no one on the ship knew any of this was going on.

Law carefully chose his next words to tell to Luffy, "Well, then why don't you kill him? It seems that you have no problem with fighting a Yonko even though you only have a 30% chance of winning, what's so different with this man?".

Luffy was staring at the sea, as if remembering an event from a long time ago. "This man... even if I were to fight him along with you and all of your crew members, the chance of winning would be less then 5% .", Law was utterly baffled by the small chance that they had to win against this 'Unknown man'. That would mean the man in question was stronger then a Yonko... Who was this man?

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Law**_

I was very hesitant as to whether I should be helping Straw Hat-ya or not. This wasn't included in the alliance we made, so I didn't have to help him with it. But... he had already made go into his pace, and if he really wanted me to help, I really don't think that I would be able to say no. And... I'm not sure I don't want to know who this man was now... I must admit that I was..._curious_ to see who this man was... and why he wanted Luffy-ya. When I turned around to look at the man in question, he was looking at me intently, probably expecting some sort of response from me.

I guess I might as well comply with his way this time as well, "So, which one are you going to chose? To surrender yourself, or to fight when there is less then a slim chance of winning?", seeing as I was already swept into 'His Pace', might as well just go with it until the end.

Luffy was hesitating, it seems as he himself didn't know which one he wanted. But, it would leave a bad feeling in my mouth if he was captured by someone while he was in an allegiance with me. Even though when I made this alliance, it was only supposed to be to take down a Yonko and then we would go back o being enemies, but Luffy seemed to think different. Or was this all just his act to fool his crew? Thoughts were tumbling around and around in my head when Luffy finally decided, "I will go and fight him... if he wins, then I will surrender to him, I do not want my crew to get involved with this at all. That means you cannot tell them about this, Law".

"I wasn't planning to", okay, that was a lie. I was planning to tell them if the situation calls for it. But I was not going to tell Luffy-ya that. "So could you tell me of his ability? Seeing as he caused that to your navigator, he should be owning some sort of devil fruit power, what is it?"

Luffy-ya wasn't answering me quickly. In fact, all of my questions regarding this 'Mystery Man' (God, I just sounded like Straw Hat-ya) were answered with a pause. He really didn't like talking about him, but I needed answers. And I wouldn't get them if Luffy-ya doesn't answer my questions. But still, he continued with answering, even if it took a couple of minuets, "He ate the Yume-yume fruit, he controls dreams, well, it's more like the unconscious mind. He distorts dreams, and that will eventually effect the mind in some way, he can also enter someone's dreams personally..." Straw Hat-ya looked like there was more to the man then what he was telling me, and it seemed that he wanted to tell me, yet he just couldn't. And this confused me, but I pressed on, I needed to know everything that Straw Hat-ya knows if I want to stand a chance against this man.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**_Normal_**

As Law was trying to get Luffy to tell him more about the man, Chopper was trying his best to wake Nami up (To no avail), and so were the other crew members there at the time.

"Nami, NAMI! Please wake up!", Sanji was so worried that he was no longer calling her _swan _any more.

"Yo-hoho-ho! What should we do? What should we do? I've already wracked my brain for ideas yet I don't have any! Ah, even though I no longer have a brain to wrack-", Brook was still going on about his skull jokes though.

"Now's not the time for that!", Sanji heel dropped the skeleton as he thoroughly expressed his frustration.

Usopp looked over at Nami's body as she was still trying to break her hands free from where Robin's arms which had grown out of the table, "Chopper, are you sure this is just a bad dream? It looks more like Nami has a fever or something-",

"Yes!", Chopper was looking around in the medicine cabinets for anything that would wake Nami up, "Even though, her body is experiencing stress from what-ever is going on in her head, it will stop as soon as she wakes up", and when Usopp looked away, Chopper added "...I hope". The dream wasn't really a normal night-mare. Right now what Nami is experiencing was similar to physic stress. There once was an experiment where a man was captured, tied, gagged, and bonded to a chair, he had a a dull knife pressed to his wrist and water poured down on the same spot. He was told that the 'Blood wouldn't stop flowing out' and he died, even though there wasn't any danger actually involved, he died due to shock and fear. Right now, Nami was having a much milder version of it happening in her dreams. And the only thing that the other pirates could do to help her was to wake her up.

Franky looked at Nami and put his hands together for a moment then took them apart slightly, there was an electrical current running through them "Maybe I should shock her? I saw them doing this in a movie once when the patient wasn't getting up-", Suddenly, he was impaled by a black foot.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT NAMI NEEDS RIGHT NOW!" Sanji screamed at the top of his lungs. If Nami stayed with these idiots too long, she would become electrocuted eventually.

"THAT ONLY WORKS WHEN THERE IS HEART FAILURE, AND EVEN THEN MOST OF THE TIME THEY DIE!", Chopper screamed at Franky.

"Well the guy in the movie seemed okay..." Franky sat in the corner muttering to himself.

At this moment, Law came walking into the room and for some reason or another, the Straw Hats became quiet. Law went over to the sleeping Nami and sat down. "Could I ask you to please leave?" Law said, never looking at the pirates he was speaking to.

Sanji disagreed with having to leave the room Nami was in, "Oi, oi, that's our navigator there, what makes you think you can just-".

"Come on Sanji", Chopper jumped down from his chair and started to leave the room. "We have already tried everything we could think of, and we still couldn't get Nami to awaken. Law helped us cure the children, he's a good person", Sanji couldn't argue with that and mumbled as he too got up and left. One by one the Straw Hats left them, only Robin, Law, and Nami were left in the room.

"You do know that if I leave the room, I won't be able to hold her down anymore", Robin warned Law as she got up and started to make her way out the door.

"Do as you wish", was Law's reply as Robin stepped out the door and released her arms. She closed the door behind her and left to go to the library.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Law**_

After Nico Robin left the room, the navigator started thrashing around and banging her arms on all sorts of surfaces, so much that even I grimaced, was this what Luffy meant when he said that they would be completely oblivious to their surroundings? And looking at the way that she was injuring herself, it seemed that the 'Man' could make his dreams be so violent that the person couldn't help but act like they were being killed. I couldn't take watching the red-head bash her fisst against the table any more, I used shambles and cut her limbs off. Now, it was time to wake her up.

* * *

You can make me the happiest person in the world (And make me do a dance like Chopper's) If you just leave a review, do it now!

Also, I'm experiencing writers block, coupled with homework... It might be a little different with future updates, I will try my best to update everyday though.


	8. Chapter 8

ARGH! WRITER'S BLOCK! YOU-(The writer right now is experiencing some mental issues and would prefer to not smash their head on the nearest wall the next time they read this)-WRITER'S BLOCK! I SWEAR I WILL-(Again, sorry for the inconvenience)-AND THEN-(...).

(If the writer was sname, then they would have asked you to reply an review, sorry for the inconvenience)

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

Nami was now lying on a bed, trying to use her arms and legs to hit the foe which was not there. The only problem with this plan, was that her limbs were in a corner of the room, tied up, while her body was in the other. And the man who was responsible for this, was sitting on them, that's right. Trafalgar Law, was sitting on Nami's cut off limbs, as he was studying the girl who was trying to hit something that wasn't even there,though she was missing a few... limbs.

He got up from the pile of detached limbs and walked over to Nami's struggling torso. The room was currently encased with a purple layer, which meant that his power 'Room' was in action. As such, the girl wasn't bleeding or showing any signs of pain (Other then the fact that she was having an awful nightmare) even though both of hr arms and legs were cut off. And other then the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, she was virtually unharmed.

Law was beginning to get irritated by the fact that the girl was not settling down. He put a hand on the girl's head and was startled to find that it was starting to show signs of a fever, she was also hyperventilating. And heart beat was too fast to be normal. This was probably the thing that Straw Hat had told him about, she was acting as if she was running away from a monster for hours, and her body was literally taking the stress it would have taken if that was true. If this kept going on, there was a chance that her body wouldn't be able to take the stress anymore, and she would die. She needed to be woken up, now.

Law's hand touched her waist, and found a certain spot that causes a lot of pain, even though no damage is sustained. He jabbed his finger in and a scream came from Nami's lips (A/N. God, that sounded wrong, it's on the waist, WAIST, got that?), however, when she was making no signs of waking up, Law frowned.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Law**_

Navigator-ya wasn't waking up even though she was experiencing pain through out her body, this was very serious. Although, I should have seen that coming when she was flailing her arms and not reacting when they were being cut and bruised everywhere, yet she was showing no signs of waking up. Looks like she will have to go through 'that'...

I ran my hands along the walls that were decorated by numerous medicines made by the ship's doctor... Chopper was it? Ah well, I continued scanning the shelves for the vials I needed. There was one... oh there was another, ah... and that!

...I am sorry Nami-ya.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Sanji**_

I was pacing outside of the door, what was that idiot doing to Nami-san? I heard a scream just then, and it was a shrill screech, a little unlike the ones she was screaming previously. I almost busted down the door right there and then, but Chopper held me back and stopped me from 'Interrupting' Law. I swear, if he hurts one hair on Nami's head, he is going to die, a painful death. Chopper was looking at me funny – Well, I was muttering about this new method of cooking I learned and how I was planning to cook Law using it, not my fault. It was rally tempting you see, first you cut the 'Bastard' into small strips, then cover them with spices and the like, stir in oil, frying slowly turning the meat into tender strips– when I heard Nami coughing painfully from behind the door. A second later, that bastard Law came walking through the door.

"She's awake now, you go see what happened", I didn't really care that he was being so cold about it. Nami-san was awake! I rushed inside to see her sitting on the bed, rubbing her throat.

"Are you okay now Nami_~Swan_ !".

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

Law walked away from the crew who were rejoicing that their navigator was awake again. He walked towards the library to look for a book which contained all of the currently known Fruit Powers. He had one on his boat, but he wasn't sure whether or not the Straw Hats had it. When Law walked through the door, he was surprised to see Nico Robin sitting in the chair, looking through a book.

"Mister-Law?", Robin looked up from her book and met Law's questioning look, "I thought I might want to do some reading on things that might be useful to us in the future", Robin smiled at Law and then went back to reading. Law ignored her and went to the shelves and started to look for the book in question. But, after a few minuets of looking, Law couldn't find any books that had anything to do with Devils Fruits, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was about to leave the library when he heard Nico Robin's (He could swear she was taunting him) call out.

"Are you perhaps looking for this book?", Robin held up the book she was reading, on the cover it clearly said 'Encyclopedia of Devils Fruits and their Powers', Law glared at the women questioningly, "It was just a hunch", Robin replied to the unasked question, "The Yume-yume fruit is on page 9,605", She said as she walked out of the room, heading to where the others were. Law could only look at the women's back as she walked away. He mumbled something about 'not having anything to do with her finding out'. He then sat down and turned to page 9,605.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Robin**_

Even though I thought I knew my captain, it seems that I was wrong about that. What I heard shocked me, and if I were to tell everyone about this, then I'm sure that they would be too. Was this what the two year gap has caused? No, the chances of that are unlikely. So, does that mean that he was hiding this from us all this time? And the man that they were talking about... if we don't help Luffy, then it would be the same thing as Luffy walking to his death. I froze right there, 'No, we can't allow that, ''I'' can't allow that'. I walked faster until I saw the medic. When I walked in, they were all talking to Nami who had just woken up. She was trying her best to answer to what they were asking her, but she was having a hard time keeping up with the questioning, she seemed really relieved when she saw me.

"Robin!", I smiled, I had to make sure that she was okay first.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine now...", even though I doubted that, the fact that she was prepared to hide it means that I can at least continue with what I needed to talk to them about.

"Well... there is something going on with our captain... and Law-", Everyone looked at me like I was about to say that Captain-san was gay. There seemed to be something with this crew and 'Gay', "-knows about it", everyone let out a sigh, they might have been holding their breaths. Strange crew, we doubted whether our captain was strait or not. I wonder how Law-kun would react if he realised that they thought that he and Luffy were 'Together'.

"Well what was it that you wanted to tell us Robin_~CHWAN!_" mister-cook said while his eyes were showing hearts, I could never figure out how he does that. But I should tell them about what is happening with Luffy... I just wonder how they will take it...

_**A Few Minuets Later**_

... "And that is what I heard from Luffy's and Law's conversation.", I had just finished explaining what I saw to the others who were currently sitting around in the medic. Everyone looked like they were in deep thought. I was like that as well, even though I only heard about half of their conversation, it was enough to send shivers down my spine. From what I heard, it was very similar to what I was experiencing back in the day. The fact that he was hiding this all...

"If you know that much, Nico Robin, then you should have known that he was planning on hiding it from you all", I whipped my head around to look into the grey eyes of Trafalgar Law, damn it, how long has he been there for? He seemed to study our faces. I'm sure mine was confusion mixed with doubt, and I'm also sure that everyone else felt the same. Law sighed, then he continued, "Luffy-ya doesn't want to let you all know about this because he feels that you will charge in and fight him". He was saying the truth. I'm sure that not one of the people here wouldn't go and fight this man whoever he was, well, maybe except for Usopp-kun. He had already demanded to help me when I had given up on life, twice, and both times he had forced me to live on. Now Captain-san was experiencing the same feeling as I was. I had to save him, even if I wasn't a nakama of his, I would still have felt that I owed it to him.

Law seemed to be able to tell all of us felt the same way just by looking at our faces. It looked as if he had reached a conclusion in his mind about what to do next, "You should pretend that you don't know anything, it would be the best thing to do for your captain", Law-san did have a point.

"But wait, that... Dream I had, was due to this man? He did that?", navigator-san seemed to be having a hard time believing that her dream was caused by a man that we have never met before. I did as well, but it had happened often enough in my childhood, so I am more used to it then her.

"Yes, according to this book, the Yume-yume fruit allows the ability to distort dreams by having a purple substance enter the body, in any means necessary", Law was speaking as he held up the book so that everyone could see the page. "The purple substance doesn't have a determined phase, it can be compressed into a solid, liquid, gas, or even a type of plasma",

Mister Cook looked doubtful, I was too, but that was because I remember seeing the man in my dreams shooting a purple laser at Capain-san.

"Yes, light is a form of plasma, as well as fire", I felt my blood run cold. The substance can be changed into a beam of light... a laser? The man in my dream, was that the man in question? I could feel my legs start to give in and I almost fell down, I grabbed the counter to stop myself, but that didn't stop everyone from noticing my 'Little Slip'. Law was looking at me with a concerned expression on his face, the surgeon of death, concerned face, ha, that was quite amusing.

"Nico Robin, I also heard your talk with the cook and the swordsman earlier today", this time my blood really became cold and I was afraid to look into the doctor's eyes. "Please tell me exactly what happened in your dream, it is crucial to know everything we can about this enemy. Luffy-ya is the one who knows the most about this man, but since we cannot ask him about this topic, you , Zoro, and that cook are the best leads", I didn't want to recall that dream. Every time I try to remember it, I get a bad feeling in my gut, like I'm losing my grip on who my captain really is.

"I know you might not want to talk about it, but I'm afraid you'll have to, or else I won't be able to help your captain defeat this man", well, he was planning to help Luffy... I guess it was okay... But I needed to know everything first.

"Could you please tell us all of the things that Luffy-san had told you?", Law seemed kind of unsure as whether to tell us or not. He was scanning the room when he talked,

"It seems that one of you are missing... where is your swordsman?".

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

(The writer would also like to apologize about how long it took to update)


	9. Chapter 9

I. HATE. WRITER'S. BLOCK!

Also, in the morning, my laptop was taken away, so I had to finish this at, oh... 10:30

Thank you Natylol for the critique, I'm trying (Not that it's showing, but I am trying), so please bear with me as I try to make my stories more reading worthy.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

Zorro was sitting on the rails of the swaying galleon. The upcoming island was quickly approaching the ship, and he could feel it in the air, something big was going to happen there, despite the peaceful look it was currently showing. His hands kept on hovering to where his katanas were worn at the side of his waist, they were itching for some kind of fight to cut loose in, and to cut someone down. But he wasn't expecting to sense someone else on the ship's deck, not when his haki extended around the ship's deck to tell him when someone was near the ship. The man had seemingly just appeared out of thin air. He was definitely not prepared when the said man grabbed his face, and his mind went blank and he fell to the ground like a rag doll, causing his precious Wadō to fall from it's sheath. It felt strangely like De-ja-vous to the swordsman, but he forgot all about that as his consciousness faded and his mind went blank.

At this point, everyone was looking for the swordsman. They had just realized that the green headed swordsman wasn't in the medic, and have gotten worried when he didn't answer their calls. They had agreed to search for him, temporarily postponing the meeting for until after the swordsman was found. Sanji wasn't all that worried, but he had a bad feeling in his gut that someone was on board the ship, and it wasn't just his observer's haki this time...

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Sanji**_

'Shit!' where is that shitty marimo? As if things weren't already too confusing already. Now he had to go and disappear on the ship as well. Shit, shit, shitty-shit SHIT! I ran through the Sunny, shouting out his name (Well, shit-head and marimo swordsman that is), and I could hear everyone else's voice as well, how the marimo didn't was beyond me. But as each fruitless minuet came by, it became apparent that he may no longer be on the ship.

After a few more minuets of useless searching, we had all gathered on the deck to report in. No one had seen the swordsman, and Chopper had even found Wadō Ichimonji (The one he had got from some childhood friend, it was the white one which he always had in his mouth) on the deck. Even I know that the sword is special to him, and I truly doubt that he would just leave it there while he was nowhere to be found.

"It almost seems as if mister-swordsman was spirited away", Robin_~Chwan _ was so cool and brave! Usopp and Chopper on the other hand, were scared out of their wits.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU MEAN LIKE G-GHOSTS?", Chopper was extremely freaked out. Hopefully he wouldn't act like this when we actually had to fight the man, and shouldn't he be used to stuff like this since Brook's with us now. I mean he's technically a ghost back from the dead. _And _what about _Thriller Bark?_ You know what? Forget this shit.

Hearing Chopper's out burst and Usopp's continuous cry of pleas that we didn't have to go had drawn Luffy's attention. Our captain that wasn't necessarily what he seemed to be. The one person who actually knew all about what was going on, yet wouldn't tell us anything.

"What are you guys looking at-" Luffy's question had caught up in his throat when he saw the item that we were trying so hard to hide. In the split second before he had come over here, we had all seemingly came to the same conclusioon, 'It would be best if Luffy didn't see this. An it was going well, that is until Chopper accidentally dropped it. Zoro's katana flashed before Luffy's eyes and his face turned a scary shade of black that we all knew he shouldn't have been able to pull off.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

Before any of the Straw-Hats had any time to process what happened to Luffy's features, he had ran to the front of the deck. They were mere miles away from the dock, and close enough to fly over with his powers. He was about to stretch his arms to reach over to grab the nearest pole type object when his hands were stopped by someone holding onto them. His head whipped back and saw a blob of red hair, quivering.

"Luffy..." Nami really didn't know how to tell Luffy that... he wasn't alone in his fight, and she was actually afraid of what might happen this time. If the nightmare she had just witnessed been a clue, the man was more then she would have likedf to think he was. At the mere thought of the dream she had, Nami's quaking increased. However, she managed to shake it off, she needed to focus on their captain. Everyone on board was behind him, but how to tell him that without letting him know that everyone already knew something was up. "...Just... don't take on someone who you can't beat without us... alright?"

Luffy's face first started off with surprise, then it turned to confusion, and finally he seemed to realize that we had somehow figured out something was up. It all showed on his face. But before he could question the red-head, Law came from within the cabins.

"Luffy-ya, we should be docking sometime soon, so could you wait a few minuets before you leave so that I can fill you in?" as Law walked past Nami, he passed her a 'Just follow my lead' look. Nami, being such a great thief, was an expert on these signs. Luffy however was not. Even if he was, he couldn't see what had been exchanged from his view point.

"I had already told them about what we had to do now", Law paused a bit to carefully chose how to say the next part. Depending on his wording, it could lead to Luffy-ya believing him, or deciding that Law was some murderous traitor that can't keep a secret, and silencing him. And Law could tell that by the aura Luffy exhibited when he was alone with him that he was truly ready to kill someone to make sure his secret didn't get out. "We were supposed to go into town and try to cause some ruckus with some of the stronger people here. I assume that navigator-ya thought that you were planning on facing them alone".

Law sent another one of his 'Play along Now!' eye signals, and Nami started to (*cough*fake*cough*) blush. "You mean he didn't know yet? I'm sorry, I thought that you were planning on going alone when we couldn't help you...", Law was viably slapping his forehead at how terrible the lie was. However, Luffy didn't seem to notice anything. He actually seemed relieved towards the less then believable statement his navigator made...

At that moment, a thought ran through Law's head 'He didn't notice? But he seems attentive towards his nakama, and it seems like he was more attentive then he lets on, so why did he not notice her lies?', Law was given his answer with one look at his face, Luffy never seemed like someone who was able to think that much, but right now, it seemed there was only one thing on his mind, and that one thing kept him from thinking about anything else.

"Navigator-ya, you can go inside now..." Nami understood the other meaning of those words. If she didn't want to be a bother to the two captains, she should leave. Even though the red head didn't want to leave the two alone, she walked back towards the group, knowing that Law could make Luffy talk more then she could. Which kind of irked her, seeing as she was a part of his crew and Law wasn't. Once Nami was out of earshot, Law continued, "What's the matter Luffy-ya?", it took a moment for Lufy to reply, Law was getting used to it by now.

"He...he is going to kill Zoro... in... an hour's time... I have to get there...I have to stop him", Luffy was trembling as he was speaking, and the ever perspective Law saw that. So he could be certain that Luffy was scared shit-less that the man might kill one of his crew members... How scary was this man exactly?

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Zoro

Argh, my head... I swear, it only hurts this much when Luffy decides to rocket us to the Sunny instead of walking or running like a normal human, stupid monster. When my vision had finally cleared, I instantly knew that something was very wrong here. For one, was chained up and lying on the ground. I could feel that one of my katanas were missing, and I could barely feel my fingers. Another thing, this was definitely not the Thousand Sunny.

The walls surrounding me were made out of cold grey stone, and the only light source were from the flickering torches lining the walls. I couldn't see much as I couldn't really move, but I could see some of the furniture, the ones that looked (Relatively) normal, were shattered and clawed, as if a beast had rampaged through the castle.

And the other ones... Were those torture devices? There was a coffin type thing in the corner. I remember it from a book Robin showed me one time (Scared me like hell, couldn't believe she was reading that. It was about freaking torture! And she was enjoying that!), it was called a steel maiden. The inside of the wall and doors was lined with needles and spikes, a man would be placed in it, and when the door gets closed, they get rammed with spikes from both sides. The needles were specifically placed so that none of the organs were stabbed so that they would still be alive for that much longer.

There was also one that beheads people (Don't know what it's called), a water wheel of some sort (Not quite sure what it was for), a cage that was much too small for a grown man, and many more. I was glad that I couldn't see at that point, but I also got... worried at why I was tied up in a room with... _those._

I couldn't see much, I still didn't have any feeling in my hands and legs, but what I did see, was an embodiment of hell. This place was creepier then Mihawk's mansion, and Thriller Bark combined. Now, back to the question, 'What the fuck am I doing here?'.

"_I'm surprised, Roronora Zoro, from what I heard, you wouldn't have woken up even if I hadn't done anything_" there was a extremely creepy voice echoing from behind me. It sounded like a cross between nails down a black board, and a wolf's howl at the moon. Eerie, painful, and unnerving all at the same time. I tried to get my body to turn around so that I would be able to actually look at the man, but suddenly, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"You... What did you do?... Where am I?..." I was struggling to remain conscious, my mind kept on blacking out and I had to pause to fill my lungs with air. I was only awake because of my willpower.

The man seemed to know that, "_Just let go, everything will be revealed if you do. But just so you know, if you do fall asleep, you will be completely at my mercy, anything I like, I can do to you_", god, I could just hear the smirk he was wearing as he said that statement, reminded me of that freaky doctor's. It was becoming harder and harder to open my eyes again every time I closed them. My head was pounding, and my body was begging for sleep.

"Aren't... aren't I already at your mercy... s-seeing as I'm all tied up..", damn, forming sentences became too much of a hassle, I... can't fight it... anymore.

As my consciousness faded away, I heard one last statement from the man, "_Because, _torture_ is best when it it not only physical, but mental as well_" what the hell was that supposed to mean. As my eyes finally became slits, I could have sworn that I was encased by a purple light. But it might just be my imagination...

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

The man who was still wearing the same black and red jacket from three years ago, was sitting in one of the only non-wrecked pieces of furniture in the castle. He ran his tongue over his lips as a smirk appeared on his face. His thoughts were not that of rainbows and sunshine, if anything, if thoughts consisted of ways to make torture ore enjoyable, and how to 'Tear down the freaking wall Mugiwara has built'. However, right a that moment, he was staring contently at his new 'Toy'.

He lifted his left hand palm facing up and a sphere started to form above it. The purple circle continued to become larger until it was surrounding the man. One last smirk and the man disappeared, into Zoro's dream to have some 'Fun' before he had to leave.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

He seems kind of like Law in an evil sadistic way, doesn't he? The hand gesture is almost the exact opposite of Law's room. Instead of holding his hand palm down and creating a semi-circle on the ground, his is palms up and creates a full circle which envelops him.

I'm sure I made lots of mistakes in this and the next chapter (I blame writer's block) so if you could review it and tell me what's wrong, I will be happy to comply.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know how to write _coup de burst, _did I spell it correctly?

I hope that you enjoy the chapter below, and I hope my writer's block leaves soon.

Also, if you have any questions about what is happening in the story, please write it, I will try my best to answer it, and I hope the story won't get too confusing.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

_**Normal**_

In the twenty minuets that it took for Sunny to dock on the island, Luffy has had five nervous break downs (Which no one other then Law noticed) tried to slingshot himself to the island ten times, asked if they could use the _coup de burst_ three times (Which ended up with both Usopp and Chopper hitting him in the head and asking him if he wanted to kill them), and asked to use the paddle boat once (At the time they were already there though). All while keeping his carefree, unworried mask on.

But try as he might, there was no way that he was able to keep it that way forever. There were times when how he really felt showed, when his care-free mask fell off as he was staring at the island, but his crew all thought that he was worried for Zoro. Even though they all knew about the man, they apparently thought that Luffy wasn't that afraid of him. They did, however, acknowledge his strength for being on par or stronger then Zoro. Except for Law who knew the truth.

The moment the ship docked, Luffy jumped off and started running on the island. Law quickly followed. "You try and see what people you can find", it was a message to Nami, 'I will follow Luffy, see if you can find the man in question on your own'. At this Nami swore at Law silently for giving her such a hard task, as if finding the man would be enough. Considering how scared Luffy was, there was no way that simply finding him and demanding release of Zoro was enough. The rest of the crew didn't understand what Law was talking about, and waited for Nami to tell them what he had meant.

Nami elaborated for the others, mean-while, Luffy was searching the island for the tallest building around. This time around, it was a light house on the other side of the island. He immediately started racing in that direction, narrowly missing a lamp post in his path. Law was having a difficult time following him, not knowing where Luffy was going was irritating him to no end, since to him, knowledge meant power.

Law avoided colliding into a women who was holding a bag of groceries, but avoiding people was getting harder and harder as more people started to come out for their shopping, "Mugiwara-ya, where in the five seas are we going?" Luffy didn't reply, he didn't even seem to notice Law was there.

Law sighed, but he could tell where they were going once the light house came into view.

The circular walls were painted completely white with a red tiled roof. at the bottom was a brown door, closed with a lock, and many small windows on the walls in a circular motion, obviously mirriring the stairs on the inside. The ever spinning light at the top was turned off to conserve battery since it was around ten o'clock on a cloudless day.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

_**Law**_

Once, I had jumped up onto the roof after Luffy-ya, I searched the surroundings for our 'Mystery Man', but to no avail. Not that it was my fault, there wasn't really much more up on the roof other then a few seagulls that had flown away once we got up, and the presents that they left behind. And since there wasn't any room for him to hide, I was sure that he wasn't here.

"Now what, Luffy-ya?", he turned his head to look at me. His smile no where to be found, instead there was a irritated expression on his face. His mouth squeezed in a tight line, and his mask of innocence and happiness nowhere to be found.

"Now, I have to wait for it to become twelve o'clock for him to appear" he started to crack his knuckles, that wasn't good for his body, once he gets older, his fingers will become crooked. "I would suggest you leaving, I have no wish as to explain to your crew why you will not be joining them". He thinks I will die?

"But if I leave, won't you die as well?" his body stiffened. "After all, if together we have less then five percent, then you alone would be...", I felt that I did not need to elaborate further.

"...he will not kill me...", Luffy-ya said that with a strange sense of certainty, and he clenched his fists together. So much that his nails impaled his skin and small streams of crimson colored blood flowed from his palm. But his face betrayed nothing, not of the pain, confusion, worry, nothing. He simply sat there and waited, only concentration and determination on his face.

I was confused (Understatement of the century) at what he was saying. Why wouldn't the man kill him? He was going so far as to threaten him to leave his crew, kidnap a hostage, and send one of his nakama to the edge of insanity, yet he didn't want to kill him? What... what was the man's objective?

I couldn't find any words to use to voice my concerns, partially because he was talking as if he would rather have been killed then to fair... whatever it was that the man was going to do to him if he should lose. Lufy-ya didn't do anything to start any conversations, so we waited in silence for the clock to strike twelve.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

_**Zoro**_

My mind was a sheet of blackness, the thing that you see for the first few minuets when you hover form being awake and falling asleep. The weird thing was, that my consciousness wasn't at all hazy. It was clear and sharp, it felt that if I pinched myself, it would actually hurt, which didn't make sense.

But even though I was thinking clearly, no matter what I do, I can't seem to make myself want to do anything. Like all I wanted to do was lie around all day. Even the ever present drive to train and become stronger became dimmed. However, things like my dreams soared. Now, more then ever O wanted to become the best in the world. But I simply wanted to reach it, I didn't want to do anything else.

_'No, I need to get back to the Thousand Sunny, I need to get back to my captain, and to my crew' _this new resolve burned brightly, and I forced the laziness to move out of my system,I needed to move to figure out how to get out of this mess.

I tried to move my arms, and I succeeded in lifting them up to my face. It was a weird feeling, looking at my arm in a dream. It seemed faded and wispy, yet solid and hard at the same time. I pinched myself, yup, it hurts.

I was swimming in the darkness for a while longer, when I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, but when they did, I found myself looking at me lying on the ground unconscious. It was the same as the dream I had the previous night, we were on the roof of a (Very wrecked) clock tower, and Luffy was fighting an unknown man. Looking down on the fight, I must admit, I looked very pitiful, I got knocked down without a fight, and was lying on the floor, probably unconscious.

But the thing that surprised me the most was when I saw what Luffy looked like. He had leathery wings like a bat, multiple spikes coming out of his arms, and a tail (Not to mention he was flying). The look he was looking at me and Sanji... Guilt? Wait... I remember that he was the one who made me lose consciousness... that bastard.

I could see Luffy's lips moving, his mouth was drawn in a tight line. Why couldn't I hear what he was saying? I could see his lips moving to form words, and I could see his facial expression just fine, so why couldn't I hear him?

I heard the man's voice echo in my head, '_I'm sorry, Sanji, Zoro,_', and like the last time, each and every screeching word hurt my ears. I could very well assume that 'He' was translating for me. For why and what reason, that was what I was hoping to find out.

Luffy reached out his hand, grabbed Sanji's face like he did to mine and the shitty-love cook fell down as well. Luffy then turned to face _him_ again, lips moving and a second later the man's voice echoed in my head again.

"_Leave them out of this, I will make sure that they will remember none of this"_. The man facing Luffy pondered the question for a minuet, then a large smile spread across his face. He started to talk.

"_Aren't you simply doing this for your own benefit? Luffy-san?" _the voice was told arrogantly, and from the way that Luffy faltered, I could tell that what he said was true to some point.

The image faded as Luffy lunged at the man again, his fist changing to represent some sort of white blade, while the man just stood there with a smirk on his face, and I was floating in a sea of black nothingness.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

_**Normal**_

In the castle, a purple sphere seemingly appeared out of thin air, and a man stepped through. He briskly walked out of the room and down the blood soaked stairs, paying no attention to the green haired swordsman lying unconscious on the floor.

As soon as his feet stepped out of the huge doorway leading outside (The doors had a very disturbing red colored pattern on them) he walked into another purple sphere and vanished from the island.

In seconds he reemerged on the roof of a lighthouse with an angry Luffy and a shocked Law.

In the seconds before the man had seemingly stepped out of thin air, were the tensest seconds Law felt that he had ever lived through. The air around Luffy had gotten thick due to some unknown power or reason.

Law decided that he may as well try to get more information out of the straw-hat wearing captain and was about to ask some more questions, and then a man suddenly appeared, almost making Law fall down the side of the Lighthouse.

As Law once again got his composure back, the man started to talk in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"_Well, it's nice to see you here early for a change, Luffy-san"_

A quick reply came from Luffy, who didn't want to spend anymore time with the man then necessary, "What have you done with Zoro?"

"_Nothing just yet... He is simply waiting for me to have my fun once I get back"_, the man licked his lips in anticipation, while Luffy bit down on his in suppressed rage.

No one said anything for a span of ten minuets, Luffy because he was too enraged, the man because he looked like he was thinking about the feelings (Joy?) that would come once he got back to his castle, and Law because he knew that if he said anything here, it could possibly become impossibly awkward for him and Luffy. He also knew that it wasn't his place to butt into the conversation.

The one who broke this silence, was the 'Mystery Man'. He once again talked in his smooth, sweet, _wrong, _voice. _"Now what do you want to do, Luffy-san? You can't find him now that he is on my island, and I'm sure that you at least **know** where that is"._

Luffy's fury increased dramatically. Law was almost sure that bloodshed was soon to be followed, but the man continued his taunting speech.

"_However, it truly would be too boring for you to give up..._" the man seemed to ponder his next words, _"I got it! The next island I will leave a portal for you on the highest building"_ the man smirked again as he seemed to enjoy the thought of what he was going to do, "_However... since I don't have the same log pose as you do, it will probably lead to a different island"_

The air around the man shimmered as a purple sphere encased the man, Law was surprised at how close the gesture was to his 'Room', "_All you can do, is leave it up to luck now..."_ and he was gone.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

_**Law**_

The man who had the room... it was that man right? The man that we had to defeat. But the book never said anything about teleportation, or the purple sphere... and that voice could not have belonged to that of a human. Those things should have nothing to do with the yume-yume fruit. So... what really was going on?

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and reply.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, no questions? Either I told the story better then I though I did, or worse then I thought I did, oh well.

Thank you Zinfer for commenting and telling me how you felt about the 'Mystery Man', yes, he is a douche bag and you'll see how much of one he is in this chapter.

I wish that this stupid writer's block would leave so that I could update quicker (TT^TT) I am so sorry for the wait.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

The man reappeared back in his castle, which was empty of guests except for one knocked out swordsman, living breathing guests that is. The room which the moss head was lying in was littered with carcases of men who all had pride in their lives, pirates, kings, nobles, marines, the guillotine does not discriminate who it cuts, be it a king of the seas, or a lowly hobo with no place to call home, and no way to follow dreams. All heads fall the same, and it doesn't matter how much money, land, or power they own, and that is what made it so fun to the man.

His thoughts wandered back to the man lying on his floor. A smirk played on his lips as he contemplated whether he would scream in terror and beg for mercy like all of the others. Even if they were 'Above' asking for pity, one look at the large, blood stained guillotine along with whips and knives stored in the room, was enough to make a King beg on their knees.

However, the fate that awaited the swordsman was much worse then the quick death that the guillotine provided, simply because he had that much more strength and courage in him then others. It was because of these traits that some of the people who are sentenced to death do not cower. The same kind of strength that the pirate king and a few others posses. To not fear death is to completely not fear the unknown a feat that not many can conquer.

For this reason, the swordsman wasn't going to be killed by the guillotine. No, instead he was going to face his worst nightmares during his time asleep, a physiological trauma. During his waking hours he would be beaten and tortured, some people would call it physical abuse to be mild. That is how it would have been, since not many men have the same bravery as he does. The other man enjoyed tearing apart others minds as well as their bodies. He enjoys torturing them until they are nothing more then a husk, that was the fate awaiting the man in front of him.

_'If not for being a part of Luffy-san's crew'._

Now, the man wasn't a simple toy to play with and toss away once it was broken, now it was a bait to reel in the bigger fish.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Zoro**_

How long has it been? I have been floating in this black nothingness for a while now, ever since the voice left my head. There were no more images, no movement, light, sound, nothing. There isn't even time, I'm not sure how long I've been here, could be minuets, could be days. So when the sounds and images started coming back in a sudden flash of white, I almost cried.

Almost.

"_What is this? Simple nothingness can scare you? Why, I believed that Pirate Hunter Roronora Zoro was braver then that"_ the brightness started to fade showing a familiar scene _"Espcialy since that is what happened to your precious friend..." _it was the dojo..._ "The few moments before she died"._

The scene before me was exactly the same as the one I saw before me _on that day, _The only difference being I also saw me lying on the ground defeated by Kuina. I looked pitiful back then, lying down on the ground defeated. Dirt was smudged on my face, and tears were brimming on my eyes, but not noticeable at all to outside eyes, unless you could read minds.

The voice returned, but not to say the words that was flowing from Kuina's lips as I thought he was going to. But instead it spat out it's words of distaste. _"So sad, at that time you were so pathetically **weak** that just losing to a girl made you cry", _great, now he can read minds.

But it wasn't like I needed him to elaborate about what she had said on that night, I have completely memorized it, word for word.

However, I didn't have time to reminiscence about the past, the scene changed and it showed Kuina opening the door leading to the stairs. I was strongly reminded of the fact that she was going to die. I tried to call out to her, to stop her from going down and ending her life.

It didn't change a thing.

She walks through the doors and steps on the stairs, making her way down. The only light coming from the oil lamp she was holding in her hands. She walked with one hand holding Wado, and the other holding the lamp.

"_He, he, he, here comes the fun part!", it _screeches in my head again. I quickly turned my gaze back towards Kuina, she was starting to act strangely, it was evident that she was shaking and her face was twisted into one of horror.

"_It's not as fun if you don't know what she is experiencing...would you like to feel what your friend was feeling?", _before I could answer, the scene changed once again.

It took me a moment to figure out that I was literally, 'Looking at the world through another's eyes', the another being Kuina.

The stairs looked more creepy then I would have liked to admit. The feeble light made by the lamp was in no means enough to illuminate the stairs. This resulted in the shadows to seemingly move around and flicker. So when one of them started to thrash around like a monster, I almost jumped.

Deranged laughter started to echo in my head, shortly followed by tortured screams. Then, the shadows changed. They started to show events from a war. A man stabbing another in the chest again and again. One of them on my left had lopped off a head and was swinging it around like it was a ball. There were also torture scenes.

Whip, scream, laughter, stab, laughter, scream. This continued over and over again. It was driving me crazy. I needed it to stop. I wanted to stop hearing the gleeful laughing at someone's pain, I didn't want to hear the bloodcurdling screams, begging for mercy. I wanted them to stop echoing around and around in my head.

I tried to block my ears with my hands, but they wouldn't move. My arms and legs have stopped responding, whether it was due to fear or something '_He'_ had done, I couldn't tell, but right at that moment. I was frozen in place.

The fear of being able to do nothing, for yourself or others, is worse then it should be. To be able to do nothing is worse then dieing while fighting. It made me want to try anything, just so I could move again. It was making me panic, and my mind was in chaos. But I wasn't able to do anything, and it didn't exactly help that it seemed that the shadows were coming off of the walls.

No, it didn't help at all.

The only thing I could do was watch as one of the many shadows slide off of the walls and stood before me in the passageway.

One long red slit opened on the lower half of it's face, resembling a smile. A creepy, evil smile. It's arms ended in points which I could tell at a glance were sharp, and it's legs were the same. But that was it basically, a black _thing_ resembling a man with a red mouth. I wouldn't be so freaking _scared _of it if I could move!

The..._thing _moved so that it was in a striking stance. I wanted to too, but I still couldn't move. My mental state couldn't have been good, I was currently in the same position as one who was about to be hanged.

I wanted to run. Not away from the _thing_ but run forward so that my thrusts would have more power, but still my legs would not obey any commands.

I could see _it _running towards me. I could see _it _raise it's hand's about to stab me in the stomach. I could see how _it _was deliberately giving me time to run or deflect the blow. And it made me unbelievably angry that I couldn't do anything. I even had Wado in my hands, yet all I could do was stand there waiting to be attacked.

The _thing_ saw this and grinned. It's pointed hand molded it's shape so that it was sharp on on side, like a katana. It swung down, tracing the old battle wound I had gotten from Mihawks, but this time, it hurt much worse. And it barely grazed me.

It was similar to what I endured at Thriller Bark when Kuma hit me with everyone's pain and fatigue. Except now, it felt like he hit me with fear.

Every nerve in my body suddenly wanted to leave and run away from this _thing_ in front of me. My muscles started to tense up, my breath came quicker, and my mind was realing. This was fear.

But it wasn't mine.

This was the type of fear you would get if you were facing someone eminently stronger then you, but I never fear someone stronger then me. It only gets me more riled up and ready to fight. I never get scared of someone or something because it is stronger then me.

This fear isn't the kind that I would ever have. But that doesn't change the fact that I was currently _scared _of the thing.

I dreaded the next attack, and_ it _didn't disappoint. It jumped forward again, it's left arm (Type thing) reached out to stab me in the gut. In a split second, it's arm was sticking out from my back and pain exploded throughout my body. If this was a normal situation, I would have passed out by now.

And I could feel the fear that was growing in my gut.

When the _thing _withdrew it's arm, I fully expected to start bleeding massively, but nothing happened. There wasn't even a wound there, but the pain and fear from when _it _stabbed me was still there. Apparently my face muscles were the only one I still had control over, the thing _grinned_, even further. It got back into a fighting stance, ready to attack again. I braced myself for the next one, but it never came.

I opened my eyes cautiously, and I was once again 'Hovering' above the scene. It was Kuina who was being stabbed and slashed at by the _thing_ and she couldn't move at all. Her face was showing fear and pain. Every time her body jerked because she was impaled by it's arm made me enraged, which made me want to kill the _thing_ and the person who put me here in the first place.

"_Now now, **you** shouldn't be the one who wants to kill me", _the voice was back again, and my nerves were calming down once more. _"The only ones who I would allow to try to kill me are the ones whose lives I have ruined" _I wanted to scream at him, but I was stopped when I saw Kuina starting to move again from the corner of my eyes.

It looked like she was shaking at first, but when she opened her eyes, I knew that that wasn't it, she was trembling. Her eyes were faded away, I didn't understand what it meant until the voice came back. _"You don't seem to understand what I did, well, it's simple, I took away her abittlity to hear, touch, smell, taste and see. She feels like she was floating the same way as you were. Only, she had fear and pain implanted in her body before it happened".  
_

Kuina suddenly started to use Wado to slash at things that weren't there anymore. I am sure that she was slashing at the shadow, but it wasn't really there. Her body was shaking and her breath was coming in uneven gasps. She looked like she wanted to scream, yet she couldn't. She just kept on flailing Wado around, _"Can you guess how scared she was? She was attacked by the shadow, feeling more pain and fear then she had felt her entire life, and suddenly everything was taken away from her"_, as the _thing _was speaking, Kuina lost her balance.

And she fell down the stairs.

Time seemed to slow down, whether it was because of the _thing_ or just my mind playing tricks on me, I could never tell. I watched in horror as Kuina's left leg came out from beneath her and her small body fell forward. Her face didn't change from the time when she was slashing, at all, it was still in an expression of fear.

Her body hit the ground with a thud and a sickening crack. Kuina stopped thrashing and lay there unmoving.

_Get up_ I screamed in my head, _Get back up Kuina, weren't you supposed to become the best? Weren't you supposed to surpass the limits of being a women? GET UP!_

I knew it was futile. She died, and nothing I said here was going to change that. But I couldn't help myself. I was stricken with grief again, the same I had felt when I learned that Kuina had died.

The same feeling that I could do nothing even though someone had passed away a few moments after I was talking to them, the same grief, the same disappointment of myself.

The scene faded again as I heard people coming down to look for what made the noise, and I was again, swimming in the blackness.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Thanks for reading! And thank you to all of the people who replied to this story, I can't explain how happy it makes me! (Since it would take a long time to write out all of your names, I will have to go with a general thank you (_ _) sorry)


	12. Chapter 12

I did some research about the thousand Sunny, the main mast is the one on the back of the ship, and the fore mast is the one near the front. I spent a good thirty minuets (Or more) looking for the name of the small sail on the main mast... I never found it.

And there is a whole lot of stiff about magnetic forces on the islands and stiff. I. Made. This. Up. So don't assume that it's true with the manga, because it probably isn't.

Please enjoy (:

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

Everyone was on the Sunny by the time Luffy and Law returned. Sanji, Robin, and Brook returned from scouting the island looking for Zoro (Although the cook denies being worried over the swordsman) . The rest of the crew had opted to stay on the boat for whatever reason. The first one who realized this was Usopp who was looking for the man in the bird's nest, through a telescope,

"HEY, HOW DID IT GO?", Law immediately felt like strangling the marksman using his own nose to block off his trachea so he would suffocate and die. Luffy, however, made no sign that he noticed Usopp's call at all. The crew members couldn't see Luffy's face underneath the shadow of his hat, but Law could, and knew that this wasn't a joking matter.

Luffy jumped up and onto the Thousand Sunny, which was hardly abnormal, but when he wordlessly passed his confused crew and walked up to the steering wheel where Franky was adding some new feature he had just made was when the other started to think something was wrong. Franky didn't see any of this, but he looked up curiously when Luffy's shadow fell on top of him, and quickly broke into a grin.

"Oh, hey Luffy. Look at this new installment I added, it's _SUPER_-"

"Not now, Franky", Luffy answered quickly, irritation quite obvious in his voice. Everyone's jaws dropped simultaneously – save for Law's – at what they heard. Silence fell over the ship as Luffy paid no mind to the shocked expressions his crew had.

"Could you move over?", Franky – still too shell shocked to breath – stuttered some incomprehensible words, and moved out of Luffy's way. The captain put his hands on the steering wheel, then turned to face Franky again.

"Could you go below deck and turn the capstan, we will be leaving this island shortly", Franky was completely baffled, he had not expected Luffy to actually understand how the ship works, much less know what the things in it were called. But hurried down to do as he was asked.

Nami, being the navigator of the ship, started to worry when she felt the anchors coming up. This Luffy was... weird to say the least, and she couldn't help but doubt his ability to sail the ship.

"Um... Luffy-" She started but didn't need to finish her question as Luffy did for her.

"Sanji, could you unfurl the fore sail, Robin, please change the angle of the smaller sail on the main mast forty-five degrees to the south", Sanji snapped out of his gaping and quickly called to Usopp who was in the crow's nest to help. Robin lifted up her arms so that they were crossed over he chest, arms grew out on the main mast and started to untie ropes to change angles. Nami fell down on her knees, exasperated.

Law looked at Luffy who looked like he was focusing hard on something that wasn't really there. "Hmm... well this was interesting", the doctor wondered whether the other captain was using Haki, because that was what it looked like he was doing. It looked like he was using the observer's haki to look for something. Law smirked and leaned on his over sized nodachi, not helping out prepare the ship in the least.

Nami whipped her head around so that she was facing the 'Surgeon of Death' and quickly walked over till she was completely in his face, "You, what did you do to Luffy?", she accused Law. This was not the Luffy that she knew, what happened in that short interval of time where he was alone with this man?

Law looked at Nami with a 'What the fuck are you talking about?' look. "What do you mean navigator-ya?".

"I mean, Luffy was acting somewhat normal before you ran off to meet with whoever you were meeting with, and now he's all... not Luffy like. So WHAT. HAPPENED?", Nami was getting both frustrated and worried at the same time, and she was just lashing out at the person closest to her, which was Law in this case.

The doctor didn't really know how to answer the enraged navigator. On one hand, he could tell her what he saw on the roof, but on the other hand, she irritates him, he has no reason to tell her anything, Luffy asked him to keep as much information from his crew as possible, and if he told her what he knew, she would probably ask for more answers which he didn't have.

No, he was going to make her leave him alone and not answer her question. "If you want to know what happened, go ask your own captain instead of someone else's, I can guarantee you, I didn't do anything to him". As predicted by Law, Nami left him in anger and decided to confront her captain. He allowed himself one last smirk before focusing on the rest of the crew scurrying about.

Luffy was waiting for the ship to be prepared the way he had asked for when he saw Nami coming up to him. He nodded to her, showing he knew that she wanted to say something to him, but a moment later he was focusing on whatever he was doing previously.

This pissed Nami off, very very much.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Nami**_

Okay, this was very irritating. I want to clear this up right now, I am not being picky or naggy, but Luffy was hiding stuff from us, and that wasn't right. We had a right to know. We were his crew, we stick together no matter what!

"Luffy... what happened?", I was trying my best to remain calm, but I couldn't help but clench my hand into a fist.

Luffy looked at my by sliding his pupils along the bottom of his eyelids, never actually facing me. His eyes were half closed so it looked like he was studying me, which made me shiver because he never studies anything other then food. Just the fact that he seemed to be able to ponder a question made me very nervous about his well being.

He stared at me for a while longer, most likely thinking about how much he was actually going to tell me. Apparently he decided he wasn't going to tell me anything as he once again broke his gaze from mine and looked off towards the... west... I think. Compasses don't work here, but that was the approximate direction based off of the position which the Sun will set to.

"Luffy..." it seemed that Luffy decided that he wasn't going to tell me anything. Well screw that, I NEED to know what is going on here. NOW. "Please tell me what you are doing-"

"We are setting sail soon" wait, WHAT?

"B-but the log pose hasn't set yet, we can't set sail now, we would just become stranded here, I heard that the sea in the New World is even more irrational then the first half, Paradise!" was Luffy going crazy? Well, I guess that this was how he normally is, but still... he never said it like that way before, in a way where there was no room for arguing or complaining. What was going on in his brain?

"...It will be fine, you won't have to do anything"

"WHAT?! But I'm the navigator, I _have_ to do _something_ every time we set sail. It's a little thing called _navigation_ and it's something that I need to do or else we will all die!"

"It. Will. be. Fine."

Luffy was glaring at me again, His eyes scrunched up and a snarl on his lips, it felt so... intimidating that I almost felt faint. Was this.. haki? As soon as he looked at my face again, a look of guiltiness passed his face and he broke his gaze. My legs gave out on me and I collapsed to the ground. My hands were trembling and I was covered in goosebumps. What was with Luffy?

"I-I'm sorry. I will make sure we will get to the next island, you can go inside and rest"

I couldn't argue anymore. Without a word, I picked myself up and walked towards the women's quarters, my legs trembling all the way. It seems that Law was the only one who noticed the conversation, everyone else was preparing to disembark. I didn't care at this point.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

Trafalgar watched silently as the Straw Hat's navigator was told to leave. When the red head walked into the inner parts of the boat, the doctor turned his attention back to the captain.

"Why didn't you tell her about what happened on the island? Or what will happen on the next island? Why didn't you tell her anything?" Luffy didn't answer Law, and after a moment of waiting, the doctor sighed in defeat.

"Well, then how are you planning on getting to the next island? As the navigator said, without the log pose setting on the next island, it is very possible that you will become stranded in the middle of the ocean."

"I will be able to sense the... power, emanated by the portal, by following this... feeling, I will be able to locate the island which it resides on, thus bringing us to the next island." this earned Luffy a confused look from Law.

"And how are you able to _sense_ these things exactly?" Once again, Law was met with no answer as Luffy was simply staring towards the west again. He sighed, knowing that this meant that Luffy wasn;t going to answer him. He _really_ wanted to know the _who, what, when, where, why, _and _how, _but seeing as Luffy decided he wasn't going to tell about some of the more important things made things difficult.

"Fine, fine, I get it that you aren't going to tell about how you are able to sense this _thing,_but won't you get tired eventually?"

"No... this is barely known, but the new Log poses won't exactly point backwards for long, the closer the islands are toward Raftel, the stronger magnetic forces they have. The islands before the Red Line have greatly similar magnetic forces, so the needle won't change easily and you will have to wait on the island. But once you get pass it, there is a large difference between the islands so the needle won't point to islands behind for long even if you aren't on the island to wait for the needle to change. It is also for this fact that after the needle records the magnetic pull on the island, it won't point to islands behind and only ones closer to Raftel".

Law could only look at Luffy with bewilderment, but quickly wiped the expression off of his face. He made sure to store this information for later when he was back with his crew. He was quite confused with how this captain was able to tell such a fact about the Grand Line which was supposed to be the most dangerous and mysterious sea in the world. But before he could ask a question about it, Luffy had once again started to talk.

"You probably won't be able to fight him. He won't allow you to" this comment made Law very confused.

"What do you mean Mugiwara-ya?"

Apparently, Luffy decided that he wasn't going to answer anything else. Law sighed exasperated, soon the ship left the dock and headed towards the same direction that Luffy was staring so intently at, west.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

I'm starting another story and I'm working on the chapters, so the updates might take a little longer, sorry about that ):


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! (: Currently I'm working on a new story, and it's taking up all of my story planning time and mind. So I will need to put this story on pause for a while. But here is a preview of the next chapter (Most of the next chapter) I had already finished.

I'm sorry ):

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

It took until the sun was fully down till one of the three needles started to point in the direction of the island Luffy was guiding the boat towards. While the needles were still spinning around violently, Luffy had been the one who was saying the commands and handling the waves instead of Nami. However, once Luffy got a good look at the log pose and was sure that it was pointing to the right one, he allowed Nami to take over and retreated to the men's sleeping quarters. Of course, followed by Law.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Law**_

I walked after Mugiwara-ya as he entered the ship's innards and sat down on one of the beds, I assumed it was his. The young captain sat down, took his hat off of his head and started to stare at it. I waited for a minuet for the man to do something, and when I did, my mind wandered to how he said that the other man ate the Yume-yume fruit, but in the book it didn't say anything about the teleportation or the sphere. I must say I was... intrigued by this man's power, and how it was somewhat similar to mine.

"So, Mugiwara-ya, you said that he ate the Dream-dream fruit right? Well, what was the teleportation then?" as far as I knew, the fruit in question didn't have anything to do with the other stuff, and I had a feeling that he was barely using any of his abilities. And that feeling was normally right.

Luffy tensed up noticeably and put the hat down on the bed. He seemed to be... shaking. When he finally looked up, there was an expression on his face that I never thought he would wear. Monkey. D. Luffy looked scared.

"I-I don't KNOW! I don't know what is going on with his power, I don't KNOW why he is dragging you into this mess. Every other time someone unrelated noticed something was going on, he would kill them after driving them to insanity and making them commit suicide! I don't know why you're still alive, and I don't know what he is planning! I... I don't even know whether Zoro is still alive..." he buried his face into his hands, it looked like he was crying, "What kind of captain am I? I can't even keep my crew safe and out of my personal matters",he said in a quiet trembling voice.

From where I was standing, it looked as if he was broken and trying to keep himself together. He was only hiding how scared he really was, and his dam had broken. I wasn't sure whether he would be able to keep up his act in front of his crew. Sometimes I even forget he had settings other then happy and ridiculously happy.

I knew he didn't want his crew to know about this other side of him, and just from the fact that he blew up at his navigator meant that he was very close to breaking, and I doubt that he really wanted me to see either. I got up and let the younger man try to get his bearings. Walking outside I noticed that we were approaching the next island already. If what Luffy-ya said was true, then that means that somewhere on the island is a portla that should lead us to where ever the swordsman was being held captive at. Unless Luffy-ya is wrong...

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Normal**_

The entire crew on board the Thousand Sunny were missing their happy and cheerful attitude, even the Sunny himself seemed sad and confused for his captain. Never the less they still continued onward towards the next island. No one was thinking about how Zoro could and would be killed in three days time if they didn't get there, no one knew, except for the captain who seemed to have more secrets then meets the eye.

They were approaching the next island, the one that Luffy had lead them to. The whole island was covered in a huge fog, with thunderbolts flashing in the skies. A cold sharp wind blew across the island, and not a living plant could be seen. The grass and flowers were wilted and grey, the trees bare of any leafs, the branches reaching up , looking like arms looking for some kind of light. In one word, the island was creepy.

And standing in the middle of it all, was a huge ancient looking castle.

There was one pair of huge doors in the front, and multiple windows along the sides and towers. The roof looks like it might have once been a bright red, but was now a faded brown. The most disturbing part of the castel however, were the numerous red splatters everywhere. Chopper trembled and tried to hide behind Robin when they neared the castle.

"I-I don't like this place. I-i-it smells like iron, like BLOOD!". Robin petted the tanuki (_REINDEER!_) sorry, reindeer's head. She smiled sweetly at the shivering animal, and his shaking decreased ever so slightly.

Luffy was the one leading the group and stepped up to knock on the huge gates. But before he got there, a flash of purple light caused everyone to hide their eyes, (Or eye in Zoro's case). When the light subsided, a man was standing there.

It wasn't the man Luffy was looking for.

The man stood as tall as Brook, and looked as creepy as well. He was dressed completely in a purple robe which didn't show any body features. He was wearing a cap which had a scarf hanging from it, hiding every part of his face other then his glowing eyes. Yes, they were glowing.

"_Where is he?_" Luffy snarled at the man. He knew this was the right place. He has been here before... and he knew the the man lived there.

"Patience Monkey. D. Luffy. I am merely here to make sure that that one doesn't go in" the man lifted up an arm and pointed a finger in Law's direction. Law frowns at what the man said.

"Why can't I go in?"

"The _master_ has deemed you not to." the man snapped and a purple sphere popped up around Law. The doctor barely had time to swear at the being above us all before vanishing. Leaving the Straw-Hats to fend for themselves.

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_**Law**_

After the bright light faded from my eyes, I found that I was in a small room. There was one bench, a couple of chains connecting to the walls, but other then that, there was nothing in the room. Not even a door. I tried to activate my room, but as soon as the hemi-sphere touched the walls, it faltered. The walls were made out of sea stone. Fantastic.

Of course, I didn't have any more time to experiment with the room. Another purple light blinds my eyes. When the black spots finally faded, a man was standing in the room. It was the same bastard which provoked Luffy last time I went with him.


End file.
